Fairy Tale
by MelodiaRose
Summary: When Avalynn Keegan, a faery, flees from England to escape the fangs of the Volturi. She finds that she might not have to run much farther to find safety in the arms of a different kind of vampire. Avalynn finds it difficult to trust anyone that isn't Fae. Especially when the vampire race was known for bringing the Faeries to near extinction.
1. New Beginnings

**Authors Note:**

**My inspiration for this story was from the Faeries of True Blood, the television series. But it's not a cross over as none of the characters from True Blood will be added.**

** Just my character, Avalynn is my own. I don't own the Twilight Series or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder what all the running is for. I wonder why most of my life has been a game of cat and mouse between our mortal enemy, the Vampire. Not just any vampires either, of course, it had to be the vampire elite, the Volturi. I hated it, the running. My brothers and sisters found the chase every bit as thrilling as it is described to be, but I was tired. I was tired of being chased out of the light of the sun and into the dark shadows where _they_ thrived.

I longed to be in the sun, but that would be where the leeches would often find my mythical kin, the Fae or more commonly known as Faeries to most human kind. And so my running had gotten me half way across America, after fleeing from England and everywhere else in the EU. I hoped that would be the hardest place for them to find me, in the overly populated western continent, where I could blend in.

It was somewhat difficult for faeries to blend; although we look much like humans or vampires. Our skin is sun kissed, we have a glow to us that tends to draw in mortals. We are described to be devastatingly beautiful, seraphic to some. We could even be rivals to the vampires in beauty, but to me it only makes things harder. To draw in attention makes it harder for me to hide, for me to prevent myself from being drained and left for dead by the thieves of the underworld. Most Fae are blonde, their skin flawless and golden. I'm not much different, so my brothers and sisters will say, but my long, glossy hair is red. My face is scattered with freckles and my eyes are green rather than the common blue in my kind. Although I have the ability to transform so that I may fly, it would be rather immoral for me to suddenly have translucent wings, similar to that of an insect but much larger. Instead I look rather human to the untrained eye.

I had decided that Forks, a small and quiet town in the state of Washington would be a great place for me to hide. It was so sparsely populated I thought it was near perfect! I could study at the local school like any other teenager. I might finally be able to act normal, and have friends. I could settle down, relax while the Volturi were on my false trail leading them to France. I felt so much better, I felt like I could pretend to be human at least for a little while.

I had arrived, my Nissan Figaro purring like a kitten as I pulled into a parking space outside of a local café. It looked tacky and was unfortunately busy. My stomach growled at me and I patted it hoping to soothe its tireless rumbling. I had to admit it, I was starving and desperate. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and slid out of the car; Locking it as I walked into the restaurant. My nose was tingling with the scent of All American meals, burgers, ribs, steaks. My mouth nearly watered.

"Hey there miss, table for one?" I turned to face a young waiter, who waited politely for me to answer before I was shown to a table in the centre of the room. I grimaced.

"Do you have any tables further back?" I smiled at the waiter, hoping my fairy charms would pull on his heartstrings. He seemed very eager to find somewhere else for me to sit, and marched off to put together another table for me. I tried to ignore all the eyes I felt on me. It made me feel so uncomfortable, but I managed a smile and held my head up. The zealous waiter came back with a menu and led me to a more private table at the back in a corner.

"Thank you," I smiled again, the young waiter looked enchanted. Sometimes I did surprise myself at how charming I could be.

"Would you like to order a drink, miss?" He handed me a menu and waited with his notepad and pen.

"An orange juice would be perfect, thank you." Orange juice, I could drink it like water. It reminded me of all the sunny Californian oranges that I used to love. He nodded and reluctantly turned away to get my drink. I glanced at my menu, deciding on a club sandwich without much thought and then pondered on my home I'd yet to see. I was renting a flat in the town; I didn't know how long I would be staying and was lucky the landlord wanted a monthly contract rather than 6-monthly. I was living on my own, and had called the local school, Forks High School, pretending to be my own mother and worked out that _my daughter, '_Avalynn Keegan', would be attending the next semester. It was all worked out. I would be attending high school; I could get an education and pretend to be human. I wouldn't need a job, the family money was sufficient for many of my siblings and me to share for more than one lifetime.

I stopped my trail of thought to give my order to the wide eyed waiter and then continued to avoid eye contact with other diners while I thought again of the family I had left behind. There weren't many of us. We had come close to extinction centuries ago, the vampires had hunted us. The vampire race found our scent intoxicating and hard to resist, despite the fact that the Fae were just as much superior as them. Our powers centuries ago had been strong, and are stronger now. It was survival of the fittest with only the most powerful Fae escaping the cold grasp of the so called civilised Vampires. The strongest fairies created a super breed of Fae, their offspring's strength far surpassed their own and so, the fairies are much more in league with the Vampires than before. We are not fighters though, fairies are peaceful. I think that we are somewhat cowardly to not face our foes, not that I would eagerly jump into battle with a ravenous vampire, it's just that we seem to run from everything.

The smell of my club sandwich invaded my thoughts and my stomach growled hungrily as my food was placed in front of me with a tall glass of ice cold orange juice. I chowed down, my hands moved like a continuous conveyer belt delivering forkfuls of my meal to my mouth. I barely paused, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. I was quickly satiated and leaned back on my chair to admire my spotless plate. Not even a sprig of parsley was left. I could certainly eat like a pig.

After paying the bill, I made my way back to my car feeling watchful eyes on the back of my head as I passed. I drove to my new place. It should be fully furnished, down to the last lampshade and quilt cover. I was pleasantly surprised as I unlocked the door of my apartment that it was decorated exactly to my taste. It was bright, airy, open planned. The rooms flowed, with modern and vintage pieces that contrasted perfectly together. I immediately felt at home. I dumped my travel bag on the counter top of the kitchen island, kicked off my shoes and nearly flew across the room to lie on the cream leather sofa that was sat in the center of the room with an armchair to the right of it. A deep aubergine shag rug was in the middle of the living area, it looked so soft that I had to restrain myself from letting my feet dig into the woolly fibers. On either side of the far wall was a huge ceiling tall bookcase filled to the brim with tome after tome of leather bound books that would take me years to read.

I jumped up to explore further. Moving swiftly through the large studio apartment, I discovered my luxurious bedroom. It was light and girly. Floral fabrics and white French antiques. A huge king sized bed was the center piece of the room. It was perfect in blues and purples. There was a matching armoire and dressing table with oriental details that tied the whole room together. I hoped that I would be able to stay here for a very long time.

The bathroom certainly didn't disappoint, I trailed my fingers across the smooth, cold tiles that decorated the clean, sharp bathroom. It had a double sink with matching mirrors. A huge bath with claw feet sat on the marble tiled floor. Candles decorated the whole space giving it a warm and relaxing setting.

I was in love. This apartment was meant for me. It was nearly strange how perfect this place was. It was like the sun peeking through the canopy of tall trees. It was unexpected. Wonderful. I had everything now; a place to stay, a chance at being normal and a chance at a real life. I just hoped that I would be able to keep up my human façade at school tomorrow.


	2. Demons

My eyes fluttered open, and the soft, warm light penetrated my sensitive irises. I blinked. I was sprawled out on my huge bed. It's plush mattress supporting my body. The thick duck down quilt cocooning me in warmth. I sighed, stretching out in a feline form across the bed and then rose. I hadn't slept as well as last night in months. I'd been running for so long I'd forgotten the comfort of a bed. I'd forgotten comfort at all. I had a smile on my face as I traipsed in to the kitchen. The sound of my bare feet lightly padding on the wood floorboards echoed in the large space.

Opening a cupboard, I was pleased to find that my kitchen had been stocked with food. I was glad I had one less trip to make today. I moved to the fridge, picking up some fresh berries and yogurt. I took a spoon from the silverware draw and sat at the kitchen island. Devouring it hastily as glimpsed at the clock above the sitting area - if I didn't hurry I'd be late for my first day of high school!

I rushed back in to my bedroom, and rummaged through my suitcase. Pulling out my navy duffle coat, a dark floral skirt, a button down shirt, a pair of over the knee woolly socks and my doc marten boots; I hadn't had time to unpack. I threw the chosen items onto my unmade bed and ran for the bathroom, toiletry bag in hand. I ran the bath while I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I undressed and toed the bath to check the temperature before sinking into the steamy water. I washed quickly, lathering the soap and cleaning myself as swiftly as I could manage.

I dressed. My hair was still a bit damp from my bath, but it would dry while I drove to school. Fortunately, I hadn't much need for make-up. My face didn't need any more attention drawn to it. I moisturised my skin and applied Vaseline to my lips that were prone to chapping in cold weather. God, I was so _faery_ like. My small features seemed odd when compared to my large light green eyes. My button nose looked all too perfect, my lips all too full and pouty. I resented my heritage sometimes. I just wanted to be normal. The only feature that made me seem normal was my freckles that were scattered across my cheeks and nose, but it was common for freckles to come hand in hand with red hair.

I stopped prodding and pulling my face, and turned away from my dressing table. I pulled on my docs, which were unlaced and loose. I walked out in to the open plan kitchen/living/diner scooping my keys out of a bowl that sat on a side table next to the door, my coat over my arm. I had everything, my satchel and the papers that I needed; signed by my _mother_, my keys, my phone, a pen. Yep, that was everything. I walked out of the door, locking it behind me and walked to the elevator that would take me down to the ground floor.

The drive to school was uneventful, the roads weren't busy but the amount of cars increased the closer I came to the school. I wasn't nervous, or so I told myself. I pulled into an empty parking and sat for a while, waiting for the eyes of the pupils to turn away. Alas, they did not. I sighed. I'd have to get used to being the centre of attention for today, or until there was some other new student to gossip about.

I opened my car door, pulled my sock clad long legs out of the vehicle and reached over to grab my bag from the passenger seat. I threw the shoulder strap in position and stood. I practically heard jaws drop and eyes bulge. Gosh, I should be used to this by now. Human reactions, I mean. My hair whipped about in the sharp, icy breeze and I tucked loose strands behind my ears. I shut the door of my car, locking it while I walked up to the school building. Attempting to walk like a human, and not dance across the black top like the faery that I was. I turned to my possible school mates, who stared at me as I passed them and smiled lightly. I attempted to push open the heavy door at the entrance, struggling with the weight of it. Damn my frail body, I should have the strength of Hercules to match my personality.

"Here, let me get that for you," I turned my head to a tall blonde boy, his light blue eyes sparkling with a smile. He pushed the door ajar for me, so I could walk through.

"Thank you," I smiled back. God. How embarrassing! I can't even open a bloody door!

"What accent is that? Australian?" I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, or genuinely asked me the question.

"No, I'm British," I grinned now, thinking of London, my hometown.

"Cool, I'm Mike Newton. I'm guessing you're new. What's your name?" Mike was so baby-faced, his round cheeks and gelled hair made me think of my overtly groomed brothers.

"I'm Avalynn Keegan. Call me Ava though, I hate my full name." I truly did, my mother thought that giving all my siblings names that ended with 'Lynn' was fashionable. I thought it was humiliating.

"Ava, that's cool. Do you need any help making your way around?" I watched Mike turn back to two other boys, who were grinning from ear to ear, giving him thumbs up. Mike grinned sheepishly at me.

"Yes, actually could you direct me to where I can get my timetable and sign in?" Mike then walked with me to the reception desk, where a very helpful receptionist proceeded to take my papers I'd brought and handed me my timetable.

"You've got English with me first, awesome!" Mike was so enthusiastic, like a puppy that had been shown a new toy. I forced a smile. I hope he didn't get the wrong idea about me; I didn't want to lead him on. I walked with him to English class, and I was unfortunately presented to the whole class as a new student. Oh well, get all the introductions out of the way now, and then I won't have to do it later.

"Class, please welcome our schools newest student, Avalynn Keegan. She's transferred here from England." The teacher didn't seem all that interested in me, I was glad. I looked out on the class and that's when I saw him.

Pale skin, dark eyes and unnaturally beautiful; vampire. His face was instantly embedded in my brain. All I could see was the vamp's eyes burning into mine. Everyone else in the room had suddenly dissipated. His nostrils flared. The leech looked surprised for a second, like he'd never smelt my kind before. God, had all vampires been as beautiful as this vampire?

My instincts were beginning to kick in. I was finding it difficult not to transform and fly as fast as I could back to my car. Run. No, I couldn't do that. Not now. Not in front of humans. I began to wonder why a vampire was attending a high school. Then again, why was I attending a high school? To pretend that I could be human, that I could be normal. Maybe that's what he was doing too; trying to be human. To get some normalcy in his life, like me. He looked like pure evil in an angelic body. His bronze hair was disheveled and messy. His eyes were black, which I had come to realize meant the vampire was ravenous with thirst.

I snapped out of my reverie, when the teacher repeated that I go sit with Mike. I didn't take my eyes off the vampire as I walked to my seat next to Mike. I was scared that the vampire would pounce from his chair and tear out my throat as he feasted on my body. I noticed the brunette girl next to him was wide eyed as she tried to get his attention back to her. She appeared worried, like she knew what he was. No, it was forbidden for a human to know of vampire kind. What a beautiful unorthodox vampire.

"Who is that glaring at the table, over there?" I whispered to Mike, I knew of the hyper sensitive hearing that was evident in the vampire race, but at the moment, all I cared about was his name. I might recognize it. Mike followed my line of sight to the black eyed boy, who was being watched by his pretty, brown haired companion. He snorted.

"Oh, that's Cullen." Mike seemed to be greatly irritated by my interest in the Vampire; his voice thick with displeasure. "Edward Cullen." He added with a glare in Edward's direction.

Cullen, that name was familiar; I must have heard it bounced around in the fairy coven. I was nervous now. Adrenaline was running thick through my veins. My legs were shaking involuntarily. Well, there goes my perfect apartment, and my chance at a normal life.


	3. Hungry Eyes

It seemed to me that no matter where I went, or what lengths I went to escape – I would always find the opposite from what I wanted. I look for a new life away from the Volturi. Away from vampires and there he is in all his blood drinking glory; Edward Cullen with eyes black and dangerous. I was strangely awed by his willpower.

Edward had managed to sit through an hour with my faery blood taunting him.

I had no idea what made the blood so tantalising to vampire kind. Maybe, it was the fact that we were nearly opposites in nature. Faeries are known to be healers; our magic is stronger than any human medicine. Whereas, vampires were the ones who stole life from humans. Faeries were beings of the light, we thrived in it. Vampires were creatures of the night; the light would give away their true nature to their prey. I imagined the skin of a vampire, dazzling in the sun. Their skin looked covered in thousands of tiny diamonds twinkling. It was almost like their bodies were polar opposites of their natures. They had such beauty and grace, yet it was all a disguise to hide their evil intentions.

I watched as Edward's long haired friend tried to comfort him. Did she have no idea? Did she not know that he would easily snap her delicate body in two and drink her crimson essence? He would defile her innocent body without a second thought. I wondered if she had a death wish. It was a shame; she was rather lovely with her mahogany locks curled softly around her shoulders, big emotive chocolate brown eyes and near translucent skin. She was attractive.

Edward's hands unclenched as the bell sounding for the end of lesson trilled. I watched as he dragged his _victim -_ with strangely gentle hands - out of the door at an inhumanly fast pace. He seemed to be struggling to hold his composure.

I sighed, relieved that he had left and not jumped me. It appeared I may not have to escape Forks quite yet. Students starting collecting their belongings and rushing off to their nest lessons.

"Are you coming, Ava?" Mike was waiting for me beside the desk. His eyes had lost their twinkle. I wondered if it was my question about Edward Cullen that had made him irritable.

"Yes, let me check my timetable quickly," I pulled out the folded piece of paper from my satchel. It read Government. Mike leaned over my shoulder.

"Government, that's in building six. I can walk with you if you want?" Mike seemed eager to earn some brownie points. I smiled.

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

Mike walked me to the building, making polite conversation along the way. He didn't share this lesson with me, but took me to the door before rushing off to his lesson just a bit late to start. I was writing notes on the teacher's lecture listening yet not listening at the same time. His words seemed muffled to my ears. I was scared to see him again. I thought I had finally escaped. Edward's black eyes were still fresh in my mind. It reminded me of the Volturi's reaction to the Fae. Aro's fantasies of having the most powerful and unique talents that vampire kind could offer only made my fear of them more intense. What if they tried to turn a faery?

Would it work? I wondered if a faery would be able to survive the transition from light to darkness. Faeries almost lived for the sun. Maybe they wouldn't have the same reaction to sunlight. Maybe the powers that the faery had possessed before the transformation would become enhanced like with humans before they are turned. I had stopped writing notes and unconsciously I was sketching Edward's eyes down to the tiniest eyelash. It was like he was watching me from the page. Spooky.

The bell sounded again, trilling brightly cutting through my heavy thoughts. I rose from my chair, pulling the strap of my bag onto my shoulder. I felt a tap on the other shoulder as I turned to leave my desk. I swung to face the culprit.

A dark haired girl smiled at me, her vaguely oriental features becoming more pronounced with the action.

"Hello, you're Avalynn. Am I right?" Her bespectacled eyes looked curious.

"Yes, that's right," I wondered why she had approached me. She didn't seem like the type whose goal in life was to make friends.

"I'm Angela Webber. I was wondering whether you had anyone to show you to your next class." If I don't go with you, I'm sure there will be a line of students only too happy to oblige. I smiled bitterly at that thought. Pulling out my tatty looking timetable again, it read Trigonometry.

"I've got Trigonometry next. Are you sure you don't mind, Angela?" She was impeccably polite, I speculated whether I would be approached by any other attentive pupils today.

"Of course I don't!" Angela seemed genuine, I was happy I'd met one person who didn't seem completely enthralled by my appearance. Angela walked me to my lesson, explaining that I would see her friend Bella. She convinced me to sit at her table at lunch, assuring me I'd be no bother.

"Oh hey! Bella!" Angela called out to this Bella and waved over this much spoken about girl. I turned to see the same brunette girl from English this morning. She had a troubled expression plastered to her face, which then froze as her eyes drifted from my doc martens up my legs to my long flaming locks that framed my pixie-like face. Bella quickly turned to Angela, pulling the corners of her mouth up into a sad excuse of a smile.

"Angela, hey," Bella came to stand by Angela. I watched her emotive eyes speculate me again before adding, "Who is this?"

"This is Avalynn Keegan, the schools newest student." Angela motioned to me, and I banished my curious look for a warmer and inviting one.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled lightly; I didn't want to scare her off by being overly friendly. Bella surely noticed that the vampire's blood thirsty behaviour was because of me.

"The pleasure is all mine." Bella smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes, which watched me warily. It seemed that the conversation stopped there, as Bella stalked in to the classroom; her hair billowing brilliantly behind her in soft waves.

"Well, Bella seems interesting," I muttered irritably under my breath. Angela didn't appear to have heard me as she said her goodbyes and walked off to her lesson after reminding me again about lunch.

I followed Bella in to the classroom. She was sat by another girl, whose hair was pushed off her face with a hairband. She was ordinary, much like the other students. But her friendly appearance, I could tell was all false. Bella didn't seem all that interested in her, I could feel her eyes follow me as I sat in an empty spot. Great, first day of school and I've already made an enemy for myself. It wasn't intentional.

The teacher began ranting on hyperbolic geometry. My hand automatically began writing notes without me giving any thought to it. I think a habit was beginning to arise.

My thoughts wandered back to Bella's hostility. Was she protecting Edward? Surely, she could see that Edward didn't need protecting. He would be the predator in the equation. With _me_ being the prey. Or maybe it was something else..? She wasn't protecting Edward from me, just his secret. She may possibly be hostile towards me because my scent caused him to act strangely, well, strangely for a human. Yes, that must be it. The lesson went quickly and I was sure that Bella's stare had burned a hole in the back of my head.

I left the room quickly, hoping to avoid a confrontation. I could hear her clumsy steps as she tried to follow me. I worked my way around the corridors, eventually arriving at a run-down cafeteria. I stopped at the entrance, seeing Mike and Angela sitting not too far away on a table full of people. My eyes skipped them and landed on a round table that seated four vampires. I knew instantly what they were.

Shit. I might be able to outrun one vamp but four! God, I was done for. I would be drained and left for dead without a doubt.

I watched as they caught scent of me. The dark blonde male vampire stood from his seat. Eyes black as night and focused on me. The short haired female vampire, whispered harshly at him and he moved to sit back down after being pulled by her nimble fingers.

"Ava!" Mike called me, standing and leaning away from the overcrowded table. He waved at me.

Was it safe? Should I tempt fate? The vampires didn't seem to move from their seats. Their muscles were rigid with the strain my scent caused them.

"Hey, Ava! Come sit with us!" Mike called again. His voice was getting louder, drawing even more attention to me. I felt someone brush past me, and saw familiar mahogany waves move to go sit with the vampires.

I nearly shouted to her. Tell her to run. I needed to run. It was becoming evidently clear that I could not stay here in Forks. Including Edward Cullen that was five vampires all in the same place. I'd never heard of such a large coven, the only group outranking them would be the Volturi themselves! I felt myself step backwards involuntarily. Bella had sat down now, watching me with curious eyes. She looked like she was talking to the vampires, her lips barely moving. It was a shame I hadn't got hyper sensitive hearing like them. Well, I wasn't going to run now. I've got to assert my authority, even if it's a stupid, reckless thing to do. I walked gracefully to the table, I stood tall. My long red hair was like fire as I blazed my way past the eternally beautiful vampires and sat next to Mike. He had saved me a seat. I didn't feel the least bit safer, but surely the blood suckers wouldn't attack me here. Too much collateral damage would be done. They wouldn't risk their secret.

Or so I thought.


	4. Confrontation

I tried to forget that I was being watched hungrily by the table of vampires, but it was like their black eyes had hypnotised me in to submission. I felt my body stand from the table. I was shaking. This was all involuntary. Pure instinct and it was the most ridiculous thing I had ever done in my life. My legs began to move, to walk slowly away from safety and close to the table of vampires. I knew that I had to bring the vampires away from where the students could be killed. I had to lure them with my scent.

"Ava? Where are you going?" Mike was trying to follow me. He made a grab for my hand. My eyes suddenly focused.

"Oh Mike, I was just going to the bathroom," I was a terrible liar. Mike blushed, feeling embarrassed for being so keen to follow me to the loo.

"Well okay. Lunch will be over soon and you haven't eaten yet. So hurry up, okay?" The blonde haired teenager was rather pushy; it was beginning to irritate me. I ignored by urge to tell him to go away and smiled softly.

"Thank you for your concern, Mike, you're quite the gentlemen." I was tactful with my response. Mike seemed quite proud of himself. I walked past him. Tempting the vampires with my scent, making sure I caught their eye.

"She wants us to follow her." I heard the pixie like female mumble as I passed their table. God, I was so stupid. I should have run as soon as I saw Edward, yet I chose to stick to my guns and carry on. _This_ is the mess I got myself caught in. I should have listened to my families warnings about straying from the safety of a group. I was an easier target on my own but I needed freedom. A chance to live, and if my life was going to be full of the paranoia of being caught by a vampire, then so be it. But I wasn't giving up without a fight.

I began to formulate a plan in my head as I walked out of the school and towards the woodland area that surrounded most of the small town. I would have to be on my toes. I could barely hear the vampires approaching. They were deathly silent as I stopped in a clearing after walking until I could no longer see the school through the trees. Gosh, it was so green. I turned and faced them, preparing for the worst.

The vampires all wore the same black eyes. Their skin deathly pale; they could pass for statues that one would find in a historical art gallery. Their features were angelic. The tiny short haired vampire from before was the first to approach, I immediately got into a stance where I could fight or flee if need be. The largest of the vampires was holding back the most ravenous of the bunch. The blonde vampire seemed to be struggling to get himself in control.

"Her scent," she whispered, "It's not human." I could barely make out her words, but I was shocked at her ignorance. Was it not common knowledge to vampires as to what we were? I felt my resistance falter for a split second.

"No, I'm not." I spoke quietly through gritted teeth. The vampires seemed to have no idea. The small almost faery like vampire seemed hesitant, her body holding back from making sudden movements that would cause me to flee.

"What are you, then?" After a moments silence between us, I saw a figure approaching through the trees from the school. The vampires didn't move so I assumed it was their brother; Edward. Of course, there he was. As beautiful as Adonis, his face sculpted by angels. His copper hair seemed messier then when I had last saw him. Perhaps, I had really made a mistake coming to Forks.

"She's a faery." Edward's voice seemed to travel through the trees and yet it was a soft as velvet. He stood next to his sister; who looked up at him with curious black eyes.

"A Faery?" The family didn't seem like they were going to attack, yet I didn't let my guard down. I felt myself tense as Edward slowly walked towards me. Eyes kind yet black with thirst.

"If you come any closer - I assure you, there will be no holding back," I wasn't talking about myself either, he seemed to understand this and stopped just short of a foot away from me. The temptation I could see in his eyes. He was fighting his instincts, but why? I watched him warily.

"I will not harm you." Edward sounded so sure.

"You cannot guarantee that." My tone was icy. I did not like to be tested. Edward seemed bemused by my reaction to his close proximity and ridiculous notion that he would not attack.

"I can assure you, we are not like other vampires," I opened my mouth to speak. Edward raised his hand to stop my question, "We do not hunt humans." Edward's eyes locked with mine, I could see the truth in his gaze. I was hesitant to relax my tightened muscles, my wings ready to burst from me at any moment.

"Please, believe us." The petite vampire's melodic voice was earnest and seemed sincere. She seemed to have found her strength to hold herself back and came to stand with Edward. "We're just finding it difficult to resist the pull of your blood, but we are well practiced. We've been around humans now for decades without any issues."

"I am not human, it will be a struggle for you to resist ripping out my throat as your brother is demonstrating," The two vampires turned to watch their blonde haired brother try to fight off the huge male vamp to get to me. The enchanting short haired female turned back to me with an apologetic smile.

"Jasper is the newest to our way of life, he finds it difficult sometimes. You'll have to forgive him." I smiled bitterly.

"I don't think I'll forgive him if he drinks me dry," I felt like I had to be blunt, to show these vampires that no matter how strong a leash they put him on he would fight it. Edward smiled widely at my words.

"I'm Edward and this is my sister, Alice." Edward nodded to his petite pixie like sister. She smiled brightly, her black eyes twinkling. It was strange watching these two acting almost normally yet their eyes were still black as coal and their thirst for me was evident.

"These are Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." Alice pointed out the beautiful blonde vampire, who looked at me with a stone faced expression. Then at the muscular vampire, whose thick arms were wrapped around his sibling, his face was carefree as he restrained his brother like it was part of a game or a wrestling match. Jasper had a pained expression on his pale face, his eyes wild. He was clawing at the marble arms of Emmett. I felt a bit sorry for him being the only one who had real trouble with the scent of Fae blood.

"I'm Avalynn," I forced myself to smile at them. They were making an effort to prevent their vampire nature from taking over. I could at least try to work with them and not make them want to kill me. My battle stance had relaxed completely now, but the urge to run had not left me completely. "Understand that I've run from vampires nearly all my life and nothing that you can do will make me trust you. You are no different from any other blood suckers." I pushed my hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ears. I didn't want to hear any more about how they were sure they could restrain themselves. I was so tired, so tired of this game. It was surely a trick, wasn't it? How could they expect me to trust them?

"You've been running from other vampires? Are faeries common place in the world? I've never come across one of your kind before." Edward's voice was inquisitive, yet kind, gentle. His voice suited him perfectly with his exquisite face.

"My kind are very good at hiding from vampires, I strayed from my family looking for freedom. I became a nomad for a few years. This is the first place I've settled since England." I remembered running, leaving The Volturi a lead to France while I ran to Washington. It was terrifying. I flinched when a memory resurfaced of when the murderous vampires had gotten too close. Their blood red eyes were a hint at what was to come - My blood spilled, drained from my body and then devoured. The light would leave my eyes. Except, it would all happen much quicker at a speed that human eyes couldn't quite catch. Those crimson eyes haunted me.

The two vampires seemed sympathetic to my cause and were silent, facing each other; Alice watched Edward's face for a while like she was reading it. Edward would shake his head yes, or no. It was like they were having a conversation I couldn't hear. After a moment of silence, the only sound being Jasper's softening growls. Edwards eyes widened slightly. The two vampires finally seemed to have reached a conclusion. They turned back to face me.

"Who have you been running from? Do you know who they are?" Edward broke the silence, his face serious. Of course I knew who they were, they haunted me, hunted me.

"They are your vampire council, The Volturi." I growled. I was reluctant to give them this information in fear that they would use it against me. Red eyes were glaring at me in the back of my mind.

"Perhaps, we might be able to assist you." I looked at Edward with a bitter smile, like I had a bad taste in my mouth.

"Why and how would you assist me, Edward?"


	5. Unlikely Alliance

This was an odd alliance. Mortal enemies coming together, but what I couldn't understand was why? Why were the Cullen's going out of their way to protect me, like I was their treasure to keep or something? I was always confused, since I had started questioning hiding from the vampires who hunted us like it was a game. I understood that it was safer to hide, but why did no one protest? Why did we accept it like we were happy with being called prey? I certainly wasn't happy. That's why I left. I wanted to become stronger on my own, find a reason for living so that I could fight for it. I found my reason for fighting, it was my freedom. My freedom to roam or stay in one place is what I was fighting for. My freedom to make my own choices without having to think about being some fanger's dinner was what I wanted.

So, I had to do something. But what? What could I do to make vampires unthreatening?

The rain was coming down hard since I had got back. I was watching from my living room. The log burner blazing away as I curled up with a blanket on the sofa. I was thinking about Edward's ultimatum. He proposed that his family would protect me while I stayed in Forks, if they could study me. Study my strengths and weaknesses. My species wouldn't have liked this proposition, and yet I was considering it over leaving Forks.

I was only considering it because I was strangely drawn to Edward's light; his beautiful mind and body. Every time I would close my eyes I would see his hypnotic gaze, his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and strong jaw, his soft lips, straight nose and the perfectly mussed copper hair. I was attracted to what should be my enemy in nature. This was going against everything I had ever heard or known to be right. But I found his pale, cold skin strangely compelling. I stopped myself from fantasising further about him. It was wrong, so wrong for me to feel so attracted to him. We were opposites. Complete opposites.

The room felt so dark. The rain was pummelling the window pane that faced the forest. There was no light in this dark, tiny town. The light I craved, burning inside myself. I dreamt of Edward in the light, when he was human. He didn't sparkle or glisten like in his vampire form. I wondered what colour his eyes would be - Blue maybe brown? I suddenly felt that those colours were too boring and common for Edwards fascinating eyes.

I turned away from the dark, cold hammering storm to the roaring flames that licked at the log inside the fireplace. I imagined tiny figures dancing in the embers, twirling and writhing. Each figure had a pair of matching tiny wings. They were faeries. Their miniature bodies entwined in a mildly erotic stance, their eyes locked, wings twitching before they rose and fell into the flames.

I suddenly wanted to fly, myself. I craved feeling light and weightless; flying faster than a vampire can run. I wanted to feel completely unrestrained and unshackled as I wove through the sodden tree; my wings beating as fast as a humming bird. My eyes closed at the luxurious imagining.

"Avalynn."

My eyes snapped open, spying russet hair and porcelain skin. Edward? I must be fantasising again. His features were soft as he examined me. Edward didn't seem to be enthralled by my blood now; his eyes were no longer black as coal. In fact they were like honey, golden and sweet. The kind you would lick off your sticky fingers like a greedy grizzly bear.

"Edward?" I had to be sure that I wasn't dreaming. I pinched my arm, it smarted swiftly. Yep, I was not dreaming, Edward had broken in to my apartment and was sitting in my arm chair.

Before I could ask _why_ he had broken in, he spoke with that voice like satin, smooth and liquid.

"I came to receive your answer to our proposal." His eyes scrutinized me, watched me like my facial expression would give him the answer. How odd.

"I'm still not certain, Edward. It's a tricky deal to make." I was bargaining with a vampire. My life could very easily be taken at any point in the home of a vampire coven.

"I understand, you don't want to put your life in the hands of seven vampires," his tone was soft, and didn't betray him. I could tell by the curious spark in his liquid topaz eyes that he was eager to study my species, and see what powers I was capable off. I felt my stomach drop imagining him inspecting my body on an examining table, his eyes dark and serious.

As if Edward could see what I was seeing, he shot up out of his seat and moved across the room in a blur standing by the kitchen island. He turned away from me his hand covering his face.

"You see my predicament, Edward," I assumed he was having issues controlling himself from biting me again, "How can I be sure that you or your family will harm me?"

Edward contemplated this, his back to me. He was silent for a short while, before turning back to me. In a flash he was across the room and sitting next to me. His golden eyes a shade or two darker than when he had been sitting in the seat opposite me before.

"Trust me, Avalynn. I can handle the scent of your blood. If it gets too much then I will leave." God, he was so close to me that I could smell him. His masculine scent was soft, fragrant and woodsy. Edward was so serious about studying me that I was almost sure that he would leave before it got scary for me. In the end, I couldn't resist the devil's deal.

"Then I accept your offer, Edward. I will let you study me in exchange for your protection." I watched his reaction, his patiently stony face softened into a crooked smile that nearly made my heart skip a beat. Edward Cullen was the most beautiful vampire I had ever laid eyes on. I stopped myself from grinning like a Cheshire cat at his heart stopper of a smile. I felt my cheeks heat. Stop it, idiot. He is beautiful to lure idiots like you in who aren't smart enough to run.

"Excellent, shall I take you to my family's house after school tomorrow?"

"If that's where you shall be doing most work, then yes." I felt a bit nervous about being in a house full of vampires. Maybe they won't eat me. Or maybe they will. I grimaced at the thought. "Are you sure this isn't just a trick so you and your family can eat me?"

Edward's crooked smile widened at my unease. "You are truly nothing like Bella. You are so cautious."

"You mean to tell me that she isn't the least bit worried about being killed?" I was shocked, a little human girl has no chance of escape in a house of seven vampires, even less chance than me. Edward chuckled sourly.

"Unfortunately, no. She is more worried about my family liking her than whether they will attack her." Edward seemed troubled by this; he worried about Bella's safety. A stab of jealousy hit home. I held back the green eyed monster, reasoning with my more evil sprite that was eager to come out with emotions that were associated with jealousy. Bella is Edward's girlfriend, and it's obvious he loves her. We – I – have no shot with him.

"I see." I lost interest in discussing Bella; even though the thought of her was niggling in the back of my head, along with the crimson eyes that followed me.

I forced out a yawn and a stretch trying to make it obvious to Edward, who still seemed to be deep in thought that I wanted to retire for the evening. His eyes met mine, searching before he sighed and stood.

"I suppose you ought to get some rest, Avalynn, or do you prefer Ava?"

"Ava, please. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Edward nodded in response, before tipping his head in goodbye and leaving so fast I couldn't even see which direction he went in. I felt my body relax. I hadn't noticed how tense Edward's presence had made me. I walked through the hallway to my bedroom, throwing myself onto the springy mattress. Sighing again, I kicked off my socks and pulled my shirt and skirt away from my body before letting my body sink into the comforter.

What had I got myself into?


	6. Seven Devils

School had become rather tiresome. Forks High was a cliché. Unfortunately, the student body hadn't lost their appetite for my sun kissed, pixie features that set me apart considering the perpetual rainfall and overcast weather. Although lessons were all the same, I felt some satisfaction that I was finally living normally - to some extent, including the teenage boredom.

Much to my annoyance, I was beginning to look forward to visiting the Cullen's. We had planned it for the weekend, so that it wouldn't affect school, not that that would have bothered them. I felt nervous, yet excited. I hated it. Feeling excited about a bunch of vampires. I was truly mad.

Edward was resilient, his willpower was overwhelming. He would try his hardest to remain human in my presence and was getting much better at controlling himself. I was getting to see his amazing golden eyes much more than previously. They were enthralling, I often imagined his liquid gaze staring at me across the lunch tables while I attempted to focus my attention on being a human teenager and take interest in what my school mates were talking so animatedly about. But as hard as I tried to be interested in hiking and Jessica's unrequited love for Mike, all I could think about was the vampire sitting across the hall with his undead family and his all too breakable girlfriend.

The working week went by slowly after Edward's unexpected visit to my house, but finally it was the long anticipated weekend. I awaited the sound of his screeching tires outside to warn me of his approach. I smiled as a car horn honked loudly outside. Jumping up from the stool at the kitchen island, I left my half-drunk orange juice on the counter. I hadn't known what to wear for the occasion. I didn't know whether to wear something tight to aid flight or loose if the vampires wanted to study me more closely. That last thought nearly brought a blush to my cheeks. I chose a pair of skinny black jeans with my doc martens. A white tee shirt and a leather biker jacket completed my thrown together look.

The car honked a second time. Edward was rather impatient this morning. I sighed, walking to the doorway only to open it on the vampire himself, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Come on, Ava. You're terribly slow for a pixie." Edward was smiling that perfect crooked grin that would stop any woman in their tracks.

"I'm no pixie, they are completely different from Faeries," I grumbled, trying not to make eye contact with the beautiful vampire. I dared a peek up at him through my thick eyelashes and noticed him staring intently at my face, as though it would tell him all my secrets. It was rather unnerving, that intense look.

"We should get going. Bella will wonder what I'm doing to warrant my absence." Edward turned to walk and I followed at his side. I wondered if Edward ever thought of Bella as a nuisance. I was definitely beginning to find her one, but maybe that was just because I had this flare of green fire burning at the bottom of my gut whenever he mentioned his human love. I despised myself for thinking so selfishly about a _vampire._ My family would be disgusted with me. I tried to hang on to that thought like it was my sanity that was trying its hardest to fly away from me. Edward stepped into the elevator, looking at me expectantly. I tried to hide my sudden fear of being in a confined space with this inviting vampire and joined him. Edward moved across me to press the button for the ground floor.

I moved as far away from him as I could. The wonderful scent of him invaded my nose with a fresh, woodsy smell with a sweet undertone that made me want to inch closer to his icy body. I looked at him at the corner of my eye to see him grimacing, his eyes a few shades darker than before. It was silent. I doubted that Edward was even breathing anymore. It was only when the elevator finally reached the ground floor that I let out a long, laboured breath myself. Edward rushed out the elevator door, trying to appear serene though I was sure he was instincts were fighting against his reins. He pushed on past the large revolving glass doors and into the red Chevy that waited outside. There in the front seat was Bella Swan; her long brown hair was facing me. I felt my stomach drop. I hadn't spoken to her since that time at school when she'd made it obvious that I wasn't welcome. Although, glares were thrown across tables since. I made my way to the car, not looking forward to squeezing in next to her and a rather dishevelled vampire.

I knocked on the passenger window to get Edwards attention which was focused on Bella, who had stopped talking suddenly, spotting me. Edward turned to me, opening the door. I shook my head at him.

"No, Edward. I was actually going to follow you in my car." He debated this for a second, before nodding in agreement.

"Okay then, follow us out of the car park. We will wait for you to pull up behind us." I ignored Bella's sneer. I doubt she even realised that she was pulling a face. I didn't bother to reply, I walked away from the beaten up Chevrolet to my beautiful Nissan Figaro, its pistachio green paint glossy.

"Hello baby," I mumbled, stroking the hood as I unlocked the car and slid into the cream leather seat. "I much prefer being in here than in that death trap of a truck with broody Bella." I pushed the car into drive, lifted the clutch and pulled away from the curb, slowing down behind Bella's truck. Pressing down on the acceleration lightly, letting the purr of my car let them know I was there. Bella pulled away from the curb, the rattling exhaust and roar of the engine warning me to stay at least two cars width away.

We pulled onto the motorway, the Chevy making some rather loud noises like a sickly animal, spluttering and coughing. Why did I feel so childish, like my car was competing with her truck? Well, there's no competition what vehicle would win. I snorted at the idea of racing Bella in my car, it might not be a speed freaks choice, but it could certainly take on her. I could certainly take on Bella. No, stop. I'm not going to fight Bella, besides I'm not the type of girl who would steal another girl's boyfriend.

I continued following the rusty, red truck until we came down a dirt track surrounded by trees. The road kept on winding and I became anxious wondering if this was a trick the vampires and Bella had been scheming about. No. I calmed myself, these vampires are different. I drove round a bend, when this beautiful modern house with huge glass feature windows and stonework came into view. Well, the Cullen's have incredible taste, I'll give them that. Bella's Chevy parked by the garage, and waited for me to park alongside it. I drove into the gap and pulled the gear into park. In a flash, Edward was pulling open the car door for me - Bella behind him. Edward held out his hand for me, his long, cold fingers gripping mine as I climbed out of the small car.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled, "Lead the way." Edward nodded, taking the lead with Bella trying to match his long strides. I hadn't realised how tall he was, at least six feet or how good he looked from the back.

I followed him into the huge house to be greeted by two more vampires, a beautiful blonde male vampire, whose eyes were kind and inviting and on his arm was a woman with long glossy hair the colour of caramel, she had this maternal air about her like she wanted to care for everyone she'd ever met.

"Welcome to our home, Ava, I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme," they both smiled at me brightly.

"It's such a beautiful house, thank you for having me over." I smiled back, but I was beginning to get myself nervous about what would happen next, would they take me into a room and begin examining me? Then I suddenly felt all my inner turmoil leave my body and be replaced by the most serene feeling I've ever felt. Jasper and Alice then appeared in the room; Alice practically dancing over to me and Jasper as close as he could manage. He had become much more tolerant of my scent recently, I was glad I didn't have to worry as much about becoming a snack.

"Ava, long-time no see!" Alice had taken a liking to me over the past week. I suppose she had to keep a close eye on me for Jaspers sake.

"I saw you yesterday, Alice," I smiled. I truly did like her. The petite vampire's spritely nature reminded me of my kin, it was comforting. Alice pulled me into a quick hug, smiling, though the dark shade of her eyes did not go unnoticed. I stopped myself from grimacing. Then came the other two, Emmett and Rosalie; her model like figure and cascading blonde hair and him with his grinning face and huge, muscular physique. As always Rosalie didn't look too happy to see me, I couldn't care less about her hostility so I ignored her.

"So about this study – what about faeries are you actually studying?" I hated sounding so out of the loop, but I was curious. Carlisle seemed understanding.

"You are the first faery I've seen to this proximity, so I'd like to research into your powers, strengths and the faery form, Ava. If you don't mind, of course," I knew that Carlisle wouldn't take advantage of 'this proximity' other than to study me. I couldn't complain about it; I got time with Edward who I was beginning to like and I got to have time being normal, the best of both worlds perhaps?

"Of course," I repeated, suddenly confident that I was going to be a lab rat for the Cullens.

"Brilliant, shall we move to a more comfortable room?" He asked, motioning to the sitting room to the left. I nodded following suit, with Esme, Edward and Bella in tow. Their sitting room was furnished with lavish leather sofas in a modern style with antiques decorating the room. There was a beautiful, glossy grand piano sitting on a platform to the side, I wondered who might play it.

"Please, sit." Carlisle sat at the arm chair, which reminded me of a throne. Edward sat with Bella and Esme. I sat down next to her. Esme's kind, motherly nature making me feel right at home.

"So, shall I start by telling you about the Faeries?"


	7. Wings

I hesitated to continue, my families faces looking grave in my mind. Am I betraying them by telling our enemies about our history? I wonder if I would be accepted back into the clan if they knew who and what I was with now. Vampires. Beautiful, enchanting vampires with porcelain skin, liquid topaz eyes and perfect features that made them seem so inviting. I, myself, a faery, am enchanted by them; by their charm and beauty. And so to be with these vampires, I would continue.

"Faeries were once seen as deities to humans. We were worshiped as Pagan Gods and Goddesses of nature. Our kind thrived in those times - we didn't have to hide our true forms and were free to do as we pleased. The Fae were known as Fates to humans. The first faeries were gifted with clairvoyance, they could predict the deaths and misfortune of many and over time Faeries were seen as bad omens and as such we were driven out of humanity and into hiding.

Many years later the vampire population started to grow and we were discovered and hunted. Our kind were killed off with only very few Faery families surviving; mine being one of them. These clans are considered the founding families of modern Fae. We grew stronger, faster and our kind became far superior then what we once were and yet we still hid from humanity and of course, vampires." I paused, looking up from my hands that were twisted nervously to see Carlisle and Esme opposite me they're kind eyes curious and eager for me to continue. I turned to Edward who was sat on the edge of his seat.

"I didn't realise that faeries had such a history, Ava," Edwards eyes were locked on mine, and I was mesmerised. He relaxed back into the settee, his statuesque form revealing the almost forgotten Bella.

"Yes," I replied, turning away to address everyone, "Our mythology is thick as is yours, but it has been twisted and changed. Many humans seem to think that faeries are short, mischievous trolls and yet just like humans our personalities differentiate and I most certainly don't look like a troll." I grimaced at that last point; I attracted far too much attention for being 'beautiful', let alone if I was some short, grotesque creature.

"You mentioned that Faeries have become stronger through being hunted, how so?" Carlisle leaned forward to get my answer, his arms resting against his legs.

"Well, only the strongest of faeries survived and through that natural selection our kind bred stronger young fae with abilities that our kind previously didn't have."

"Such as?"

I hesitated to give them the key information, eying Carlisle warily.

"Each clan has different abilities, for example, my clan is talented with manipulating the elements where-as one of the other clans are gifted with illusions."

"Fascinating," the elder vampire seemed astonished, "You see, we are not that different. Vampires are known to have similar abilities once they are turned. The things they were gifted with as humans become more pronounced with the change." My breath caught, Carlisle had sparked a sickening idea about the vampires change.

"What's wrong, Ava?" Esme's concern was evident in her tone.

"I think that's why Aro is after me. He wants to try to change me." Was it possible, I had considered this before, but what I had just heard had that confirmed it? I was being watched and monitored by the Volturi, whom seek power and stability through other gifted vampires. Even if that means that they change humans with remarkable abilities to get that power. "He wants me for my gift."

"It can't be possible to change one that isn't human, I mean look at the Quileute's." Edward wasn't speaking to me but to Carlisle, but the exchange stopped there. The two vampire's eyes locked as if in silent conversation.

"I don't understand has it been done before?" Bella piped up from her corner, once completely forgotten. But she was right, even I was confused. I just wanted confirmation of what was swirling and twisting in my head, snowballing out of control. My emotions were running high, I was scared. My fingers tightly balled into fists with knuckles bone white. I was scared and emotionally tired.

"I think it is best that Ava stay in our protection, we will take time to look into the possibility of a faery being changed." I appeared that this was unanimous between the present vampires. I was to be protected by vampires from vampires.

"You will continue with learning about Faeries?" I asked, relaxing my throbbing hands. My head was now dull pulsating.

"If you are happy to continue, Ava," Carlisle smiled softly.

"Of course, we can start now if you'd like," I didn't want to upset my would-be protectors. "Would you like to see my true form?" I smiled at the thought of spreading my delicate wings, it did appeal to me. There was plenty of cover in the forests.

The next thing I knew, I had been ushered through the back door and out into the wild expanse of forest with trees taller than the Cullen's house. I didn't say anything, I threw my leather biker to the ground and let my instincts take over, forgetting that the vampires and their companion was watching me. I felt a shiver of pleasure rush down my spine as the thin wings began to peel away from my skin and loose the tone of my skin to an iridescent, sheer tone of pinks and oranges. They unfurled and stretched fully from my body. They were as long as my body and similar to that of a dragonfly's.

"This is only half of the transformation," I called to the group as I began to hover, my wings beating fast creating a soft humming. I then proceeded to dart among the trees as the vampires watched on. I felt exhilarated, freedom. But I still had that niggling anxiety. Was I being watched even now by those crimson eyes through the ability of another power hungry vampire? I twisted my body through trees quietly. I perched myself on a tall branch of a tree and looked out onto the vast forest. There were miles and miles of trees. Below me a doe was grazing on berries from a bush, I had not disturbed her. I felt at ease in the trees. The doe lifted her head to sniff a scent that had caught on the air, and then ran from the clearing below. Not even a second after Edward appeared at a speed that even I would have trouble competing with.

"Very impressive, pixie," joked the handsome, bronze haired vampire.

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. I poised myself to swan dive off of the high branch and then launched my body from the height and landed gracefully next to him. "Now, how was that for impressive?"

Edward chuckled softly, "Not bad for a Faery. Shall we make our way back to the house? You've flown quite a way out."

"Only if you race me," I added, grinning widely.

"A race - how could I refuse a lady?"

"Oh, you gentleman, Edward," we didn't waste a second longer and bolted from the clearing, me being up in the air darting through the trees and Edward below me. He sure was fast! We made it to the house in half a minute, where I found the whole coven waiting, including Bella whom wore a sour expression on her even features. I found my composure as I landed softly next to Edward.

I was beginning to wonder if Bella was the jealous type. Edward moved towards her, they were almost magnetic. I felt uncomfortable watching them. Perhaps I'm the jealous type too.

"Well, Carlisle. Ava certainly is fast." Edward smiled at his would be adoptive father.

"I thought as much," he laughed. "That wasn't your full transformation, was it Ava?"

"No, that was just my wings. My full transformation is – well, much more compact." I wondered if I should mention that with my full transformation, I would become far too small for my clothes.

"Would you be comfortable showing us?" Alice's melodic voice chimed in excitedly. I nodded. Oh well, they will soon find out.

I closed my eyes letting my body relax completely as it began to shimmer, my wings curling around my body protectively. I sighed finding myself underneath my clothes. My naked form tiny with long ginger locks trailing down my back, I tried climbing out of the clothes myself, but was then pulled out gently by an enormous Alice. She squealed excitedly.

"Oh Ava, you're so sweet!" She held me in the palm of her hand. I was no taller than six inches in height.

"I'm also very naked," I sighed.


	8. Fall Out

I felt so confused. If a vampire could blush, I surely would. Seeing her like this, so bare and delicate and perfect. The scent of her blood causing a heat rise up in my throat like a fire that could not be tamed. It was just like with Bella, yet something was different. I lusted after this vixen faery.

Of course, I also wanted Bella in the same ways, but not like this. It was as if my body was singing for her, bringing my cold dead corpse back to life. I felt nerve endings surging. I would feel human if it wasn't for the damning thirst. We had all taken precautions for her visit. We had hunted for a whole night in preparation. Yet, despite all that I was still imagining taking her, claiming her as mine, and then draining her body. I stopped the air from invading my lungs; I had to bar the scent of her from taking what humanity I had left.

Apparently I wasn't the only male feeling these baser urges. I could hear the thoughts of my brothers and even adoptive father drifting to their desire for her. What was wrong with us, all lusting over this siren? I had to stop myself from growling protectively at my family.

Watching her tiny form standing in the palm of Alice's hand, with her shimmering pink and orange wings trying to cover her modesty was enthralling. Her flaming red locks cascading around her fragile faery body. Alice turned to face us all, holding her hands out so that Ava could take off once more. She gracefully took off again, flitting between us. Her long waves flicking about her in flight.

"I haven't been in this form for many years," she whispered barely loud enough for even a vampire to hear. I had to control myself; I had to get away from this intense longing for her body and mind. But I couldn't draw myself away from her. I was completely entranced and at her whim. I was hypnotised by her feminine curves, her golden skin and hair like fire. Her emerald eyes that could stare into my soul and see the true monster that I was, and yet still show this playful glint to me.

_Edward, you better calm down. I can feel everything that you're feeling or had you forgotten?_

I turned to Jasper, whose eyes were black as coal. He was struggling more than I was to maintain control. I nodded my head in the direction of the house.

_You're right, it is better I leave before things get out of hand._

Jasper moved to leave the group.

"Forgive me, Ava. I'm afraid I must whisk myself away before I do something I may regret,"

The tiny faery hovered for a moment, before softly replying that she understood. Jasper flashed his way back to the house, Alice close behind.

From next to me, Bella took my hand. As if to remind me that she was still alive. I mentally kicked myself. Sometimes when I couldn't hear her thoughts and Ava was around I completely forgot about my mate. I stared into her emotive brown eyes, that seemed questioning and upset. I sighed, even though I had no need to. I knew that she felt threatened by the red haired faery. She felt inferior. Bella was beautiful, but I feared that my blood lust for her clouded my judgement, just as it was with Ava. I wasn't as in love with her as it had seemed, if I could just as easily want another so desperately.

"Edward," she cooed softly, meant for my ears only. She leaned into my body seeking my attentions. As much as it pained me, I just didn't reciprocate how she felt. I truly was a monster. I turned away from Bella, after giving her an apologetic smile.

Carlisle continued to watch Ava dancing through the air, studying her movements.

"How do faeries differ between each other, Ava?" he asked, as she came to perch herself on a large moss topped rock.

"Well, one difference is in our wings. They are all completely different like a fingerprint or a snowflake. No two are the same." She took off again, to stand by her pile of clothes. Ava began to shimmer like we did in the sunlight, thousands of diamonds twinkling. She arched her back, face contorted like she was in intense pleasure. Her wings furled around her as she grew larger and larger until she was once again her human form. Her sun kissed skin still bare, and incredibly arousing to look at. Her body was sensitized from the transformation, her pink nipples budded and tight. Her breathing laboured, and pupils dilated. She quickly picked up her underwear and we turned away to give the faery privacy. Although, I was reluctant to do so. I could hear her rushing to cloth herself.

"I am decent," she sighed. "Forgive me for my nudity earlier, it is just the change." I could smell her arousal still, sweet with a feminine musk. I was so incredibly lusty. It was so unlike me, it was like I was human teenager again - pumped full of testosterone and eager to fulfil my urges. This girl would be the end of me.

Ava's flaming red hair was mussed from her flight. She had a soft glow to her skin that made her seem angelic and all the more beautiful. I had to leave before I began to show to everyone just how much I wanted Ava.

I used Bella as my escape route, "If you would excuse me, I should get Bella home, Charlie will be getting restless."

Bella nodded solemnly, reminded of her father's dislike of me after I returned from my absence in Bella's life. I regretted it terribly.

"I'll see you soon everyone," she smiled and waved goodbye as she walked through the back door. We walked through the house towards the front entrance, where Bella's death trap of a truck was waiting. I instantly felt all of the heat from watching Ava dull, but the need for her was still there, animating places of me long forgotten with animalistic desires.

Bella seemed to be too quiet as we reached her truck, her brown eyes looked lost and sad like a puppy. I pulled her to me gently, her face resting on my cold stone chest. I stroked her head soothingly.

"What is wrong, my Bella?" I asked, even though I knew the answer, we had discussed her animosity towards Ava and her fears which were becoming realised.

"It's the way you look at _her_ like I'm not there – like I'm invisible." Bella's voice was forlorn, her eyes glistening with tears that were wetting my shirt. I couldn't say anything, it was true. I just continued to stroke her hair, cooing words into her ear to calm her.

Bella seemed to notice that I hadn't agreed or disagreed, taking my silence as an agreement to her statement. She pushed away from my marble embrace, and I relaxed my arms. Her mahogany hair was dull in comparison to Ava's, her eyes lacked their lustre, and pale skin seemed all too familiar. Bella stared at my incredulously, her gaze was hard as was the line of her mouth.

"You didn't deny it, Edward," her voice had an acid note to it. I looked away from her, I was a coward.

"Forgive me, Bella, I'm at a loss as of what to say-"

"What do you mean? Are you apologising for the way you look at her or the way you don't deny it!" It wasn't exactly a question the way she said it.

"Bella, we can talk about this elsewhere. The walls have ears." I tried to give us some privacy as my family would be able to hear every syllable. She was quiet for a moment, before deciding that she didn't care.

"Your family will agree with me, Edward, you only have eyes for Avalynn even after all we've been through together." Her tears were falling freely now, her heart was racing and her breathing was laboured. "Edward, I love you."

"I know," it was all I could say; how I could give her the comfort of my love when it was so muddled, wasn't justifiable.

"Is that all? You don't reciprocate?" Her voice was quiet, sad. She was finally beginning to understand that those looks I wore were more than of just admiration.

"Oh, Bella…" I ran a hand through my hair. If my heart could beat it would be racing just like hers.

"I think I'd better get back, Charlie will be furious," Bella's face was like stone as she threw open the driver's side door and clambered in clumsily.

"Let me drive you, Bella. You shouldn't drive in your state,"

She laughed sourly, "Goodbye Edward." And with that she pulled the car into drive and sped as fast as her beaten up truck could take.


	9. Old Friends

I heard every word that was spoken between them. It was about me. Me and my damned faery form had caused Edward and Bella to quarrel. From what I had heard, Edward found me attractive, more so than Bella. My stomach fluttered and tickled. As much as I despised myself for feeling almost pleased that they had argued, I also felt the guilt in my heart for being the culprit.

I had moved from outside to their family room. I had heard Bella's truck storm away with its engine roaring. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I waited for Carlisle to return from consoling his step-son. Feeling uncomfortable on my own in the house of vampires, I sat on the sofa, playing nervously with my long red hair.

I felt like it was best for me to leave Edward in the supportive hands of his family. I picked up my bag and jacket then as I was standing from the sofa the vampire himself appeared. Edwards bronze hair was in disarray, his golden eyes sad and confused. I knew he could smell that I was here. Yet he did not acknowledge my presence otherwise.

He sighed suddenly, turning towards me. Our eyes locked gold to green.

"You should go after her." I said, breaking the silence. His eyes closed, as if in deliberation.

"Bella needs someone better for her than I can be." Edwards's voice sounded dead and broken. He ran his long porcelain fingers through his hair.

"What makes you say that?" Edward's eyes opened to watch me again, his liquid gaze capturing me in an invisible bond.

"I am a monster, how could I be with her when I want to drink from her so." I realised then how much Edward was disgusted with himself. How much he hated himself for wanting to do what was only natural for a vampire.

"Well," I began, thinking of how I could get through to this vampire, "Imagine that I'm Bella, what would you tell me?" Edward came closer, considering his words.

"Bella, I want to be with you but I do not think it is for the best for you or me. I have no other option but to give us space, while I clear my head." I knew he was holding back what he wanted to say fully, he bit his lip as he wondered whether to continue. I wasn't an idiot, I could read body language.

"If I was Bella, I would wonder why you wanted space, what do you need to clear your head from?"

He was quiet for a moment, turning away from me. He ran his hand through his hair again before turning back to me.

"I need to clear my head from you."

"Me?" I gasped, this sexy, head turning vampire needed to clear his head of me?

Edward smiled sadly, before nodding.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "It's to do with what I am. I attract too much male attention, if you ask me."

He laughed, "I've seen it in action at school, I've heard it."

"You've heard it, how embarrassing," I groaned, covering my face.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed of what others think of you, it's all admiration." Edward touched my hands with his icy ones, gently pulling them away from my face. I felt a shock go through my body at his touch, from the look in Edward's eyes - he felt it too. "I get it too, it comes with the territory."

Edward gave me his sexy, lopsided smile that nearly made my heart skip a beat.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered. His head tilted slightly, dropping my hands when he realised he still held them.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being in the way of you and Bella," I paused to see his reaction.

"It wasn't intentional; Bella can be temperamental at times." He smiled.

"But if it wasn't for me - she wouldn't feel threatened."

"I suppose, but I think Bella needs a break from me for the time being. She will probably find comfort in someone else." Edward seemed bitter when mentioning 'someone else'.

"Well, if I could be more human and less – well, faery I would. I hope that you and Bella work it all out."

Edward nodded solemnly.

"Perhaps it would be best that I leave, I can see that you and your family need some time to recuperate," I smiled, before adding, "It must be difficult to stop yourselves from losing control at times."

"You could say that." I walked to the door before saying goodbye to Edward and his family whom I knew could hear me. I left under a shower of rain that was quickly becoming heavier as I drove out of the estate.

I watched as the Cullen's house disappeared from my rear view mirror. I sighed in relief, feeling my whole body shlump into my leather upholstered seat. I felt dreadful for being the cause of the argument between Edward and Bella. I felt like a home wrecker, like those girls on TV dramas that enjoyed stealing boyfriends or having affairs with married men. I hated it as much as I was attracted to Edward I couldn't let it go any further than an attraction, or I would label myself _the boyfriend thief_. I didn't want to fall for this vampire who exuded sexuality with his liquid gold stare, messy red brown hair and marble skin. His sculpted face and lopsided smile made my breath catch.

Oh Edward, Edward, Edward. I pulled into the motorway, driving back to civilisation.

You wonderful conundrum of a vampire. I couldn't let myself fall for him and his kind heart. I would end up getting hurt. I knew it. I couldn't stay long with these vampires. I would have to leave eventually before word got back to my own coven of faeries. I would be frowned upon and discriminated.

But God, what was wrong with me? I wanted him. The desire to see him was unbearable. I wanted to see him raw and wanting and dangerous. I was an idiot. I would end up being burned by his fire. I would end up being broken by him. Edward wanted Bella that much was for sure. But did he want me?

_I need to clear my head of you…_

His words repeated over and over in my head.

Did this mean he wanted me like I wanted him?

If my sister were here, I would be comforted with her knowledge of the male of the species. But this was a different kind of man. Would Marilynn be disgusted with me for having such thoughts about our enemy? Oh but he was different! I found comfort in telling myself this again and again. He wasn't like the Volturi, and he most certainly wasn't like any other human man I'd met before.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building and just sat there in the car. My head was on the steering wheel, as I tried to separate my thoughts of Edward from my logical ones, and I was failing miserably. The rain was pelting down of Forks. I had long forgotten the sun after two weeks of being under constant clouds and drizzle.

After a meditative inhale and exhale, I pulled myself together and got out of the car. I just wanted to get up to my apartment and get into bed. I ran to the building but I could not evade the downpour and got soaked through. I took the elevator up to my room, feeling a myriad of emotions as I relived today in my mind. I reached my floor and walked out of the immaculately kept elevator.

Opening the door I noticed that the lights were on. As I walked cautiously into the room I was thrown off my feet by a huge figure. I was crushed into an embrace with my face firmly plastered into a well-muscled chest.

"Oh Ava, I have missed you so much," That deep, English accent I recognised as one Faery who had been following me over the globe, Gabriel.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" I gasped, pushing away from his chest. He released me from his steely grip but still held onto my arms so he could look at me properly.

"You know, you even look gorgeous when you're soaking wet." I looked up at the dark haired statuesque faery. His bright blue eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them.

"You can let go of me, Gabriel, I'm not going to fly off." I sighed as the faery stepped away.

Gabriel watched me as I went to the fridge to pull out something to cook for my dinner.

"Have you been here long, Red?" I smiled at the familiar nickname, I was known as Red to any faery that knew me well.

"Not too long, Gabe." Long enough for you to find me, I held back from adding.

"You know, Red, I just want you to have some protection. I don't want to be a bother." I looked up from my chopping board into the male faery's concerned face.

"I don't want to worry you, or my family. I just don't like hiding."

"Isn't that what you're doing, Red, hiding?"

I went back to chopping some chicken breast, ignoring his statement.

"You've been running for a while now, don't you think it's time you came home?" I continued to ignore Gabriel and his incessant worrying.

"Ava?" He stormed over to me, taking the knife out of my hand and setting it on the side. "Don't ignore me. Your mother is worried sick. She knows as well as you that you're at a disadvantage on your own." He stared me down with those big, blue eyes with his wavy hair falling just above them.

"I won't go back; if I go back to England the Volturi will follow me." I wouldn't risk everyone's lives like that, just for the security of home.

"If you won't go then at least let me stay!" Gabriel held on to my shoulders, his warm hands unfamiliar compared to Edwards cold ones. I imagined what Edward would think of Gabriel, would he dislike him, all six foot three of pure faery charm and muscle. We would command the entire attention of the school on Monday. I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to take the hype from the hormonal teenage girls. Though I was sure Gabe wouldn't mind.

"If you must, Gabriel," I sighed, before leaning over to grab my knife and continue making dinner.

"Well, that's a relief," the tall, dark Faery smiled brightly his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Did you want some stir fry?"


	10. Temptations

My eyes snapped open when I felt something brush down my side. I was under the covers of my bed, it was still dark out and the moon was white on the black velvet sky of Forks. There was movement on the other side of my bed before I heard a deep, throaty groan.

I sighed, Gabriel had gotten into bed with me the fool. I reached under the covers next to me and pulled it back to reveal Gabriel's model worthy face. His eyes closed with long lashes fluttering on his prominent cheekbones which created a deep shadow underneath.

He was attractive, that I couldn't deny. Gabe was one of the lucky few male faeries that didn't look feminine. He was all man with a strong jaw, intense eyes and muscular build. Yet he had this playful boyish personality that only came out around me. He was protective of me, not just for my family but because he saw me as his mate.

As hard as I had tried to feel the same for him, I just couldn't force myself to love him. I didn't want to be tied down, I knew I was expected to keep tradition and make my mother a grandmother many times over. I had barely turned seventeen. Gabriel was three years older than me and I knew that as the only male in the Braddock Clan, he would be expected to carry on the Braddock name and make the clan stronger.

I flipped back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I felt the sudden urge to go flying, to feel the wind in my hair and let my wings take me further then I've ever gone. I was starting to think I had issues. I could barely stay in one place for a fortnight in fear I'd be snatched up and tortured. I got up from the bed, and walked to the window. I turned back to the bed when I heard Gabriel stirring. I didn't want to wake him. Once he had settled back into the mattress, with one leg out of the bed hanging over the side and his arm positioned awkwardly on his toned, tanned back, I opened up the window.

The air slammed into my body, cold and fierce. It whistled through the frame. My hair was whipping around my face in the force of it. I relaxed my body, closing my eyes and feeling that shiver go up my spine and my toes curl as my body changed with my wings that peeled from my back in a shimmering mist of pink and orange. When I opened my eyes, I was covered by my bed clothes. I wriggled my way through the mounds of fabric before bursting out of the sleeve and into the air. I landed on the windowsill and looked out into the night.

"Ava."

Gabriel had awoken and was sat up in bed watching me with his cat like blue eyes. I turned from the window to him. Not speaking.

"Are you leaving?"

"No," my voice was a tinkling whisper that no human could hear. "I was just going to fly around for a while."

"Come back to bed then, you will enjoy yourself far more then out there in the cold." Gabriel was always forward and when his voice took on that sensual growl I often found him hard to resist. But I had found the strength in me to deny him every time. Yet, now after I had transformed and my body felt like it was on fire with the yearning that faeries felt for intimacy I found myself fluttering from the window and onto his pillow next to him. His massive form sat up with a provocative smile on his face.

"Is that you finally agreeing to let me look after you, Red or are you teasing me?" Gabriel slowly laid his head on the pillow next to my tiny figure. The glow of me, lighting up his face.

"You should be so lucky, Gabe." I smiled, watching my reflection dance in his crystalline blue eyes.

"You tease."

Gabriel reached out his long fingers to gently stroke my body. It took just two of his fingers to cover the width of me. Being so sensitive like this, I could feel places in me long untouched yearn for it.

"Stop," I whispered.

"You seem different, like you're not yourself anymore," he mumbled, but even his mumble was loud to me.

I hesitated to tell him of what had happened in his absence. I felt my body tense and relax as I became my human form again, curled up on the covers.

"I have some news of the Volturi," I said, pulling the blankets over my nakedness.

Gabriel nodded, his face becoming serious.

"It appears that Aro wants to experiment with faeries to see if they can withstand the change from faery to vampire."

"W-what? Are you sure?"

"Unless Aro is desperate to have me for his brunch, then yes, I'm pretty sure." Gabriel pulled me into his side.

"I won't let him have you, he won't even come close."

"But he did, Gabe, in London." I croaked, a lump in my throat.

The dark faery pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm scared, Gabriel." I whispered. His arms around me tightened slightly as he kissed my hair. I wondered what it would be like if Edward held me like this. What would his cold, marble skin feel like against mine? Would his lips feel cold with the electricity from our connection flowing through us? I fell back to sleep imagining how Edward would feel, taste and sound.

* * *

In the morning, I was eager to go out with Gabriel. He wanted to take a look at the hiking spots and go down to La Push beach that all the guys from school had raved to me about. So we prepared ourselves for a day of hiking and possibly flying if we were lucky.

It was around nine in the morning when I heard a loud rapping on the front door, before I heard a familiar monotonous female voice calling my name.

"Avalynn! I know you're there!" Bella Swan was at my door, her voice unsure and breathy.

I cautiously opened it to see the wild eyed beauty staring up at me.

"Um, can I help you Bella?"

"You need to leave." She said her eyes sad yet her face dead. She looked paler, unkempt and like she hadn't slept at all.

"Bella, I know you're upset," I sighed, "Would you like to come in?"

The usually glossy haired Bella seemed shocked by my invitation.

"I'm not going to bite you, Bella." I pulled the door further back to let her in to my apartment. She walked in, her brown eyes scanning the room nervously. I moved to the kitchen island. I knew that Gabriel would not disturb us as his showers usually lasted an hour.

"So, you want me to leave because of Edward?" I said with my head in the fridge as I took out my nearly empty carton of orange juice. I held it up to her in offering before placing it on the island where Bella was sat.

"Yes," Was the only reply I received from Bella. I took two glasses out and sat opposite her - pouring out the orange juice making sure to get the last drips from the carton.

"Well, you're going to have to give your argument or I have no reason to leave." I lied. I did have a reason to leave. The Volturi would be coming to Forks anyway to check that Bella was a vampire.

"Edward only just came back." She said, staring into her glass of orange juice. "He left me thinking I'd be better off without him.I wasn't the same after he left; I was lost." Her large brown eyes lifted from the bright orange-yellow liquid to my face. I let her continue.

"I went crazy without him. I did stupid things just to see him in my mind that eventually led him to believe I had killed myself. He went to the Volturi. Edward had told me that if he'd had enough of his life as a vampire, he would purposely aggravate the Volturi so they would be forced kill him. I chased him to Italy and managed to save him. After that we've been inseparable." Bella's eyes suddenly became hard before adding, "Until he met you."

"I've never been the type of person to purposely hurt others, Bella, and I don't have a personal vendetta against you. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that Edward isn't attractive because we both know that he is more than attractive. I don't want to be your enemy, Bella, because I have enough of those."

"If you don't leave Edward alone, that's what will end up happening." Bella was wise for a human, I'd give her that. Edward desired me, that much was true but I didn't think his desire for me would end his relationship with Bella.

"I can ignore Edward, but it doesn't mean that I won't see him when I'm to be at his family's estate."

At that point, Gabriel walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, dripping wet drawing in Bella's attention. Which Gabriel lapped up.

"Who's this, Red?" the male faery grinned at Bella blushing face. She was like a tomato. I was used to Gabriel's lack of clothes and barely batted an eyelid.

"Bella Swan, a friend from school," I bluffed, taking a sip of my orange juice. Bella's jaw snapped up and she turned away from the half-naked, wet man standing in the room.

"Bella, enchante," Gabe was such a tease. He loved the reaction he got from women, and the mischievous faery in him loved to mess with them.

"Gabriel, you're not French and have some respect, for goodness sake." I growled, pointing to the door of my bedroom.

"Go put some clothes on!" I added when he didn't move.

I watched Gabriel leave with his Cheshire cat smile plastered to his face.

"As I was saying," I continued, "I understand your concern, Bella. Faeries are pretty much irresistible to humans as you have witnessed with Gabriel. I am not responsible for Edward's attraction, it's completely unintentional and I don't play on it unlike others."

It was clear to me now, that it wasn't truly my fault that Bella and Edward weren't working together. If Edward wanted Bella solely, he wouldn't pursue me and that was the point I was trying to get across without being unnecessarily harsh towards her. Bella didn't say anything else, she seemed to now see that it was out of my hands and that it was up to Edward to make the choice between his relationship or the girl that came out of no-where. It was up to him to love or leave Bella.


	11. Kiss and Make Up

This will be my last chapter for I will be on hiatus while I'm abroad with my boyfriend. Yay! I will be back and writing in a week. So, don't miss me too much. Please follow, favourite and review if you can be bothered, but I'd love to come back to all your notifications.

Take a look at my inspiration for Bella and Edwards split - watch?v=8qdk3iPFYxg

Melodia x

* * *

"Gabriel Braddock, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Boy did this guy lay it on thick. We were at school; Gabriel had just been inducted and was getting to know all the very eager girls. I felt embarrassed to be with him in all honesty. As entertaining as it was to watch girls practically faint when he would kiss their knuckles and come out with some flirtatious greeting, I could only take so much attention before I'd go mad.

Gabriel didn't want to leave my side however. He was keen to look after me now that he was here. I still hadn't managed to tell him that there were vampires in Forks. I was fine with telling him that they were here, it was just telling him that I was friends with them that was the problem.

As though they were avoiding me, they hadn't yet made an appearance. I scanned the cafeteria for any sign of Edward. Bella was sat next to Jessica at the top of the table with Angela and a blonde girl who threw dirty looks in my direction. I felt like telling her to grow up, but I wanted to abstain from an argument at all costs. Who needed more enemies – not me.

"So Gabriel, how long have you lived in England?" Squeaked a girl whose attempt at batting her eyelashes made her look like she had something in her eye.

"I was born and raised in England with Ava. We've known each other nearly our whole lives." Gabriel knew they weren't interested in me, yet he felt like drawing their eyes across the table anyway.

I sighed, blowing my brilliant red hair out of my eyes. I glanced over the room again for the Cullens; spotting Edward leaning against the doorway to the cafeteria. God, he was so attractive. To me, Edward was the sexiest man I'd ever seen.

He motioned one long finger for me to come over. I daren't draw Gabriel's attention to Edward, so I came up with a plan.

"Gabe, I'm going to head to the library to do some work on a project. You're okay on your own, right?" The dark haired faery turned to me, his smug grin wide from all the attention he was receiving. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't want me to come?" He asked focusing on me and ignoring the giggling group of girls that were gathered around him.

"No, I'm fine. I'll catch you later." Concern flashed across his face before he'd decided to let me have time alone knowing I hated being around so many people.

I left him to his gaggle of teenage hormones. I felt the glares of Gabriel's admirers follow me as I walked over to Edward. Trust me, ladies – you can have him. No skin off my back.

Edward watched me approach before walking down the hall to the exit by my side.

"So, I heard that Bella confronted you the other day. You'll have to forgive me." Edward watched me with his golden eyes. His strong jaw tensed at his mention of Bella. I had the sudden urge to touch it, with my hands and then my tongue.

"You _should_ be apologising, Edward. Bella is waiting for you to make your decision. You've broken her heart once; I don't think she will be able to take another." As much as I tried to stop myself from liking the situation Bella had found herself in, I couldn't. Although, I had to let Edward know that she was hurting. Edward felt guilty, that I knew.

"I despise myself for doing this to her, but she will be far better off without me." Edward frowned at his words.

He held open the heavy door of the entrance open for me. I let the corners of my mouth creep up at his gesture. Edward followed me out and we walked to his car.

"Why are you actually leaving her?" I knew that was what he was planned to do. I could see it in his face. He hated himself for his decision.

"I have fallen out of love, if that is possible." I nodded, knowing what he meant. Edward kept his eyes on the floor.

"I think you need to try with her, Edward. Bella is worth that, right?" It had been less than a week since their argument and Edward hadn't been returning Bella's calls, at least that's what Bella admitted when she turned up out of the blue.

"She is." Edward sounded so solemn and dead. We both leaned against the bonnet of Edward's Volvo looking out at the students now rushing for class.

"I would tell you to sleep on it, but you're eternally awake, so that's no help." I tried to lighten his mood up but the darkness was weighing him down.

"Who were you with today? Gabriel, is it?" Edward looked up from the permanently sodden earth to me. He looked like he already knew who and what Gabriel was.

"Gabriel is an old friend. He travels with me sometimes." This didn't seem to sit well with Edward.

"I see." Edwards eyes narrowed for a nanosecond before he put on his mask of indifference again. I needed a quick change of subject. The topic of conversation was so awkward. I didn't want to talk about Gabriel because I knew that Edward would be quick to assume Gabriel was more than a friend.

"Where is your family today?"

"They are out hunting, I decided against going so I could speak with Bella." Edward paused, opening his mouth as if to say something more, but stopped himself.

"What's wrong?" Edward pushed away from the car to stand in front of me. He ran his fingers through his mess of hair as if deliberating his words.

"When Carlisle said that vampires have other abilities, I never told you that I have one."

"You have abilities?" I asked, intrigued. I bet it was something like telekinesis or –

"I'm a telepath." A mind reader, Edward was a mind reader. He knew every sensual thought I'd had of him or every image of him doing the filthiest things to me that had passed through my head.

"Can you read mine?" I didn't know whether I wanted to hear the answer to that question. I held my breath.

"It's strange, when you're like this as a human I cannot, it's silence but when you're in your natural form I can." Edward could hear me when I'm faery, when my feelings of desire and lust are the most intense. He had probably heard my most intimate thoughts.

"Please don't be embarrassed, Ava." Edward smiled brightly. He had confirmed my fears, he knew I wanted him.

"How could I _not_ be embarrassed?" I groaned, turning away from him. Edward laughed.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings." His voice was lower and had a gravelly edge to it. Edward took my face in his cold hand, turning me to face him. I relaxed into his palm in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't. But I was beginning to let my guard down with Edward. I felt so at ease with him. My breath caught in my throat. He stared at me with hooded eyes, his gold eyes dark but not with thirst.

Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me.

Wait, what am I thinking? Edward is a vampire. It's against bloody nature to be with this vampire. A human I could be with, maybe, but a vampire? Oh. I didn't care. My green eyes fluttered closed and felt myself lean into him. His body cool against the heat of mine. It was magnetic. I couldn't stop myself from what was going to happen.

"Ava!" I turned away from Edward with such a force I could have given myself whiplash. My eyes wide. Charging towards me was a very territorial and aggravated Gabriel. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he assumed the worst of me.

I watched as Gabriel's face turned from anger to shock to pure aggression. He was ready to fight. He knew what Edward was and he was ready to protect what he loved most.

"Gabriel," I warned, causing the male faery to stop in his tracks. His hands balled into large, hard fists with white knuckles. Out of the corner of my eye Edward's rigid body backed away from the car.

"Gabriel this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is Gabriel Braddock." I sighed, feeling the beginnings of a migraine come on from all this hostility. I rubbed at my temples hoping that the throbbing would dissipate.

"A vampire, Red, are you fucking serious?" I could see the judgement in his eyes. "Are you fucking him?" Gabriel could swear for England when he was upset.

"What? No!" I shouted, pushing away from Edward to throw myself at Gabriel in anger, "How could you think that of me!"

"Well, you're certainly not fucking me!" He roared with his eyes hard like sapphires.

"Just because I'm not sleeping with you, doesn't mean I'm sleeping with anyone else!" I hated it when he got like this, all territorial and pumped with testosterone. I could tell from the flexing of the muscles in his arms and the twitch in his jaw that he wanted to tear something in two. To be more specific, Gabriel was stopping himself from tearing across the parking lot to rip Edward apart and watch him go up in flames and that would just cause a larger feud with the Cullen's. As powerful as Gabriel thought he was, I doubt he could take on another six vampires.

"Please Gabriel, let's go back to class. We can discuss this later." I pleaded, pulling on the sleeve of his coat. He looked down at me, his eyes softening. Before he sighed in defeat and walked away from the fight he was sure to start.

"You better watch your back, bloodsucker." He growled as he turned away from the scene, tugging on my hand. I looked back at Edward with an apologetic smile, which he returned before jumping in his car and speeding away from the school and out of the parking lot.

I took my next lesson with Gabriel as time to quietly explain what had happened in his absence. He wasn't exactly happy about it but with some persuasion he had accepted that I would be in the company of the Cullen's on the weekends, with the exception that he would chaperone me. Gabriel covered his disgust well by gradually letting his large, tan hand slide up my knee to the top of my thigh over my skinny jeans.

Gabriel would always be thinking about one thing that was certain – sex.


	12. Rejection

I'm back! It took me a while to write this, but I wanted to show you all how Gabriel really feels about Avalynn, and kind of develop a bit more of a character for him. Let me know what you think of him, and how you think his character could go. I had a bit of help from my boyfriend, I wanted to get some male opinion on how a guy really thinks about a girl physically.

* * *

I couldn't help myself when it came to her. Her flaming red hair that fell past her shoulders to cover her perfectly shaped breasts which I imagined would fill my hands perfectly. Her wide set, brilliantly green eyes with thick black eyelashes that made them seem even larger and impossibly beautiful. Her little button nose that was slightly upturned at the tip and scattered with light freckles across the bridge and her cheeks. Then there were her luscious lips full and pink and pouty. I dreamed of her accepting my love of her and letting me pleasure her in all the ways I dreamed about. I wanted to see her writhing underneath my large, muscular frame that was nearly double the size of her long, lithe curvaceous body. I wanted to hear her musical voice mewl my name.

Avalynn Keegan. She was desirable to every male that encountered her, including me and that bloodsucker who watches my Red like she's a piece of meat. I need to protect her from everything. She manages to get herself into trouble with men wherever she goes. Red left a trail of broken hearts across England. I am one of the persistent ones that don't give up. I won't give up on Ava until she sees that I'm perfect for her. That I would love and cherish her and give her everything she ever wants.

We were in her ridiculous car, tiny and not nearly as fast as I would like it to be. I can barely fit in the Figaro. Red wouldn't let me drive it. Her hands on the soft curve of her hips as the fiery-red head scowled at me.

"No, you will not touch my baby with your grubby man hands." She growled. I gave in, as always, I couldn't resist her.

Now, I'm squished into the passenger seat watching her drive back to the apartment. The way her delicate hand cups the gearstick makes my cock throb and I imagine if she would hold me like that, like it was made of something breakable or whether she would be as passionate as she is with everything else.

"Are you alright, Gabe, you're acting kind of weird?" she scrutinised me from the corner of her eye. I crossed my legs hoping she hadn't spotted my growing bulge in my jeans.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit claustrophobic," She scoffed at me, turning her gaze back to the road as we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building.

We walked to the apartment in comfortable silence. I wondered how close Ava was to Edward. I hadn't been around for just over a week; surely, he couldn't make a move in such a short space of time. No, I take that back, I could make a move on a girl in less than a week but with Ava. No, she's a different story. I stole glances at her in the elevator. She was biting her plump bottom lip, deep in thought. Was she thinking about him? The bloodsucker.

I regretted to think that I was threatened by him. Red had taken a liking to him much to my disgust. I could see that. I followed her out of the elevator watching the sway of her hips as she sashayed to the door. The curve of her bottom arched up into the small of her back, a slither of tanned skin peeking through her tight jeans and shirt daring me to touch her, stroke her smooth skin.

"Well, are you going to just stand outside the door, Gabe?" I snapped my head up to her leaning against the door frame, a carton of orange juice in her hand. She dipped her head back and took a swig. The sweet juice escaped from her mouth, dripping down her chin and then the slope of her neck, begging me to lick my way back up the delicious trail to her pink mouth. I couldn't hold myself back as I stepped towards the red-haired vixen. Closing the door behind me and pushing her up against the side board, eliciting a gasp from her. Ava dropped the carton as I slowly kissed and licked the juices of her favourite drink from her sensitive flesh. I could feel her pulse quicken beneath my lips. I let the flat length of my tongue slide up her neck to capture her pink lips in an open mouthed kiss. My tongue coaxing her to participate.

She whispered against me, her soft mouth brushing against mine. "_Gabe._"

"Gabe, I can't…" she mewled as I nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder. I couldn't take her saying no to me again. I tried for her. I'd let her be friends with these ridiculous vampires who promised her help and protection. Something she probably knew they couldn't follow through with. I'd let her drive her ridiculous car wherever she wanted. I'd buy her all the orange juice in the world. I'd let her run away from her family and home, and I would still follow her to the ends of the earth. But no matter what I did, she couldn't tell me yes.

"Please Gabriel…" I could tell she was turned on, her green eyes were dark, her pupils dilated. I could practically smell how aroused she was, that heady scent that drove me wild.

"Don't tell me no, Red, I know you want me," I let my hands trail up and down her sides, giving her shivers of pleasure. She moaned, I knew her resolve was slipping. "Just let me look after you, baby."

"Oh." One of my hands brushed across her breast over her shirt. Her nipples hardening at my tender touch. "Gabriel, stop," she breathed. I continued to kiss her, tease her through her clothes. Her moans grew louder and stronger.

Until she snapped.

"Gabriel, stop it!" She pushed at my chest, her eyes aflame. Red hair dishevelled. I sighed, holding my hands up in defeat and I was defeated. I couldn't take her rejection any more. I backed away from her, collapsing onto the leather couch with my head in my hands. It truly hurt when Ava denied me. I have only ever been denied by her. I was the definition of a lady killer, no woman, human or faery had resisted me.

But she was different, damn it. I needed Ava. I needed her to keep me sane. I become some loser that fucks women and drinks and has no direction. With Ava, I have someone to live for. My family nag at me about finding a woman to settle down with. But I won't settle for any less than Red, my perfect woman. But I was losing this constant battle with her to win her affections.

I heard the slam of Ava's bedroom door and slumped even further into the couch. My head and cock throbbing painfully. I made out the sound of running water and ruled out having a cold shower to relieve my rock hard member.

I knew what my mother would say, _come on home son, lick your wounds_.

I would go home if I didn't feel this need to look after Ava while she stayed with the sparkly git, Edward. I groaned at the thought of coming back after a week or so recovering from my re-opened injuries to a very cosy vampire fucking my girl. But then, I imagined it was inevitable if Ava enjoys being in his company. Which from the sounds of things and the way it looked in that car park today is the case. I felt sick imagining Ava giving herself to that bloodsucking menace. I wonder how many virgins he'd killed let alone had warm his bed.

I was getting myself so worked up, my head felt like it was going to split the more I thought about them together. I felt sick. I had to leave, just have a quick fly around.

I stripped my clothes from my body and stood by the huge feature window, opening the smallest pane so that it folded out giving me more than enough room to fly through at my seven inches height. I watched my reflection as my body relaxed and shrank with large wings peeling away from my tanned skin. I exhaled, fluttering from the floor up to the window.

I'd been into La Push with Ava and felt like at ease there. So that's where I set off. In this form I was pretty fast, I could rival a sports car or a vampire. I sped into the night, forgetting Ava and her bloodsuckers. I flew over the thousands of trees that decorated the outskirts and roads of Forks. Until I began to fly over the forests of La Push, where I spotted a clearing and landed on a fallen tree. Sitting my bare bottom on the bark of the tree, I watched the animals go about their night time business. An owl perched on a thick branch hooted at me, its eyes glowing gold like the vampire I was trying to forget about.

Its head twisted to listen to something behind it, before it cooed loudly and flew off into the night. All the other animals of the clearing had disappeared too. I heard something in the distance.

A deer perhaps? No, the noise was much too loud for a deer. A mountain lion? Possibly. But as the sound grew louder, I ruled it out. It must be a bear. More than one perhaps, do bears travel in packs?

At that, a large furry animal the size of a horse burst through the forest with such a force, I was sure the surrounding trees would be snapped like toothpicks. It was then followed by a much smaller one. Wolves. They were wolves. The biggest one was russet brown, its large wet nose sniffing the ground looking for something. It came closer to me, not yet spotting me while I'm this size. The smaller wolf did the same, its sandy coat ruffling in the night breeze.

The larger wolf looked up from the ground. Its large brown eyes fixed at me. They looked strangely human. That's when I clocked. They were werewolves, the wolf bared its teeth, the pink of its gums showing.

"I mean no harm, Wolf." I tried to reassure the two, the smaller wolf had joined the first in intimidating me. The ears of the sandy coloured wolf flattened back on his head and his tongue lolled out his mouth. The brown wolf relaxed its mouth, eyes narrowed suspicious of me. Before the large wolf transformed, it's body shrinking and hair shedding as he became a man. His face angular and strong yet his brown eyes had a softness to them that made him seem less intimidating. He was tall, at least six feet, about as tall as I was.

"What makes you think I believe that, pixie?" He smirked at me, drinking in my size. I quirked a brow at the werewolf, was he serious.

"Well, for one, I'm not a pixie, puppy," I grinned, as his smirk grew into a wide smile.

"What are you then, a fairy?" He quipped.

"Actually yes." At that I let my body relax completely as I grew to my regular size; my wings grew to accommodate the weight of my large, muscular body. The wolf's eyes widened.

"Ha, you're pretty big for a fairy! I'm Jacob Black."


	13. Confusion

Gabriel was gone. He'd been gone for a few days now. I was left on my own in the apartment with this sinking feeling that he wouldn't return. He must have known he'd gone too far. I had tried to feel the same for Gabriel to reciprocate in the intense feelings he had for me. But it was impossible for me; I couldn't give him my love despite all his efforts. I had found his clothes discarded by the large feature window, with one of the top sections opened out.

Edward had assured me that Alice would keep an eye out for him after explaining that she had visions. I was truly feeling guilty for what my actions had caused.

I was back in class, staring out the window longing for a quick escape from trigonometry and all the drooling mouths of teenage boys. I couldn't believe that after nearly two weeks of me being a student at Forks High School, the male population still hadn't grown tired of me. But that was just a minor issue compared to my unease about Gabriel's whereabouts.

I just knew that in the state he was in when I fled to my room, that he will be causing havoc in local bars and pubs. I always did hate Gabriel drunk.

In England, the legal age for alcohol consumption is eighteen. Gabe was nineteen posing as a seventeen year old high school student, but regardless, he could charm his way into a bar if his manly appearance didn't first.

I felt my stomach shrink lower still as I imagined him sprawled in some woman's bed drunk as a sailor.

I listened to Mr Varner drone on until the bell sounded to congratulate us on surviving the task of listening to his lecture. I got up from my desk, throwing my satchel over my shoulder. My green eyes not really focused as I walked out the door and into the hall.

The hall was buzzing, animated with students discussing their plans for Friday night. A couple of them were going to a college student party. Some others were going to Port Angeles to see a movie.

Oh well, there was no point in feeling sorry for myself. I would endure. I washed up quickly in the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water and giving myself a mental pep talk while staring at myself in the mirror.

I hadn't gotten any sleep, I lay awake waiting to hear the lightest tread of feet as Gabe came through the kitchen or a tinkling as he transformed back to his human form. Though my faery genes don't allow a dark circle or bag to show for my lack of rest - I certainly felt it.

I sighed and retreated from the girl's toilet to face the excitable high school students. As though he had felt my distress Edward was waiting kindly by some lockers opposite the bathroom door. His muscular yet slender arms folded and golden eyes worried.

"Ava," He cooed, holding my shoulders comfortingly, "Gabriel will turn up, stop fretting." I looked up at him, sincerely hoping that Gabriel _would_ before someone called me and told me he'd been found in a ditch somewhere.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled clutching to the handle of my satchel.

The bronze haired angel placed his cold hand against the small of my back and began to lead me towards the cafeteria, "Shall we get you something to eat?"

Edward's voice was so smooth and clear. Masculine, gentle yet you knew there was power beneath it. I let the vampire herd me into the lunch hall.

We manoeuvred past a large group of moping teenage girls that I recognised as the ones that were especially fond of Gabriel. A couple glared in my direction, eyes following me until I sat down at a round table that was normally occupied by the Cullens.

Edward chuckled quietly, obviously listening in on the thoughts of Gabriel's admirers. His golden eyes watched me with an emotion that I couldn't quite figure out. I longed to know what went on through his head. How other peoples thoughts came into his ancient mind. Whether he felt what they felt or just heard their innermost comments and things that most would never get to hear or know.

I wasn't envious, I could only imagine the things this vampire had heard. How he could never have a human relationship. There would be no secrets with Edward. All cards would have to be laid out on the table and all skeletons addressed and out of the closet.

We sat at the round, plastic table. Edward's temperature was radiating from his body, calming my fire. I watched him watch me and everything was so calm and relaxed. It was just me and Edward - Alone with our thoughts. It was as if everyone else was blurred and their voices muffled.

I wondered if Edward wished he could hear my thoughts sometimes. There hadn't been many times for him to witness and experience my true form, for the telepathic vampire to hear my mind.

Edward straightened his back, his eyes still focused on me but his mouth set in a small smirk.

"Hey Ava!" Emmett's voice boomed and his exuberant energy bounced off the walls. Following behind him was his wife, Rosalie whose energy was anything but pleased. Her beautiful features set in a scowl. The two vampires sat down opposite us. Emmett's broad shoulders made Rosalie appear small next to him. Then again, I think anyone would look petite next to Emmett.

The two men began discussing a possible hunting trip leaving me and Rosalie to attempt at conversation. Or should I say, _me _attempting to make conversation.

"So Rosalie, how long did it take you to get your hair to do that?" I asked, motioning to her perfected coifed blonde curls that fell flawlessly into Veronica Lake-esque waves.

The beautiful blonde, gave me a ridiculous look before scooting a seat closer to me, catching me off guard.

"It's my secret," she smirked, flipping her glossy hair across her shoulder. I could take a bit of banter, no problem.

"Well, I asked how long it took, not how you did it," I smiled broadly, my perfect pearly teeth blinding her causing Rosalie's nose to wrinkle.

If she wanted to intimidate me with her looks, she was barking up the wrong tree. I can intimidate too, faeries are notorious for their ethereal beauty. Suddenly, Rosalie broke into a genuine smile.

"Well, you rival me, I'll give you that." She turned to me, her golden eyes sultry and bright. Her face truly was like that of a Hollywood starlet. She quirked a full, arched brow at me before adding, "Alice and I are going out tonight if you'd care to join us."

Rosalie Hale just asked me to hang out with her and Alice on a Friday night. The ice queen has thawed. I was dumbfounded.

"What?" I gasped.

"I hope you don't act all slack jawed tonight!" She laughed melodically. A clear, bright chime. Rosalie was glorious.

"Ha. Um – where are we going?" I stuttered, still completely shocked at the invitation.

"We're going clubbing, I assume you aren't actually seventeen?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Brilliant, I shall pick you up at ten then. Dress to impress, don't let me down." And with that Rosalie got up from the table, adjusting her leather jacket and smiling before strutting out of the cafeteria.

"I'd better go follow her. She might take the BMW and leave me to run home." Emmett grinned at me, before jumping up from the table and chasing after her.

I pinched myself. Yep, this is real. Rosalie just invited me out clubbing with her and Alice tonight.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked Edward, truly confounded.

"I think it did. You should be pleased; Rosalie would have never asked Bella to accompany her out." Edward had a small smile on his face, as he looked down at his hands. Rosalie didn't agree with Bella and Edwards relationship, I suppose now that Bella wasn't involved Rosalie could accept someone that wasn't human. Regardless of the fact that she disliked attention being drawn away from her model looks to mine.

It took a while for it to sink in. At least I had Alice for company too. I liked Alice, she was exuberant and girly, and she didn't fuss about boys or stupid things.

The bell rang, marking the end of lunch and my whirlwind invitation to a night out with the vampiresses.

I walked back to class with Edward as an escort. I was spending more and more time in his company lately. Though it had been a little awkward since we had nearly kissed and Gabriel had thrown a hissy fit.

"Thanks for walking me to class Edward." I flashed him a smile which he returned with his heart stopping lopsided grin and turned to go to the girl's locker room to change for gym class. As I was about to walk through the door Edward's cold hand clasped onto my arm pulling me back towards him.

"Edwar- mmm!" My words were cut off by a pair of cold, soft lips capturing mine in a kiss that made my skin feel like it was on fire, contrary to his cool skin pressed against mine. It seemed that my scent did nothing to prevent Edward from being daring as he licked at my bottom lip before pulling away teasingly.

"I didn't want to have to wait another day to know what your lips would taste like." He whispered against my tingling mouth. Edwards hold on me loosened, before he released my altogether shocked form. Smiled with those delicious lips and left me to change for gym.

I stumbled into the locker room, my fingers pressed against my plump cherry lips. Stained red from his kiss. I dumped my satchel on the floor and collapsed on a bench hidden from view.

Well that was a nice surprise.


	14. Sabotage

Oh my god. What on earth do I wear?

I began rushing through my wardrobe, throwing things onto the bed that were a possibility and dumping those that were an obvious no onto the floor in a pile next to me. Despite how many items of clothing I had picked up during my travels, I had nothing to wear.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

I blew my flaming hair out of my eyes and began tearing through the stack of clothes that had grown to a mountain that could rival Mount Everest.

_Dress to impress, don't let me down. _

In Rosalie's words, that meant dress like you're a model that just walked off the catwalk. I could just imagine her now dressed in a red slinky number that hugged her hourglass figure in all the right places. With her hair glossy and curled like a professional had done it.

Don't even get me started on what Alice would wear.

At that exact moment, a light quick rapping was at the door.

_Shit._

I hurried to the door, and swung it open to find both vampiresses dressed to the nines in tight dresses with sky high Louboutin's. I stood there, mouth agape, in my shorts and tank top. To put it plainly, I was a complete mess.

"Um, Ava, You're still coming, right?" asked Alice, her eyes glancing over my rather casual attire.

"You said you wouldn't let me down," sneered Rosalie, looking down her nose at me.

"I just can't find anything to wear!" I gasped. At this the two vampires looked at each other with evil smiles.

"We'll help!" Alice had a devilish grin as she reached for me with vampire speed followed closely by Rosalie, who shared in her enthusiasm.

Within the next few seconds, I was sat on the side of my bed watching with wide eyes as the two fashion conscious vampires sorted through my clothes. They quietly discussed options holding up a skimpy pair of leather shorts that I was sure one of my sisters had snuck into my suitcase.

"I am not wearing those," I groaned.

"But you have incredible legs! Just try!" Alice pouted.

Within half an hour, I was feeling like a doll. But I was ready. My 'stylists' had put me in the leather shorts with a black Balenciaga sheer shirt that I had gotten in London and some platform shoe boots that I'd forgotten I'd had.

My hair fell in perfect fiery waves down my back, and my lips were coated in scarlet lipstick. I did in fact look like I'd just taken part in a catwalk show, and was now going to the after party.

"Oh Ava, you look fantastic!" giggled Alice gleefully.

Rosalie nodded in agreement before handing me a black lace clutch bag and adding; "Now we can go."

Thanks to Rosalie's enthusiasm for driving over the speed limit, we made it to the club in Port Angeles in record timing. There was a queue at the door, but the bouncer motioned for us to come straight to the barriers to be let in.

I wondered if this was because of the way that we looked to him, or because Rosalie or Alice were VIP's.

"Let's go let our hair down," called Rosalie over the bass pounding as she strutted into the club, followed closely by Alice who was as tall as me (without heels) in her designer shoes. The two vampires had no trouble walking in their ridiculously high heels, and to tell you the truth I could walk, but the strain on me feet was making them throb.

Alice noticed me struggling.

"Don't worry," she smiled, tapping her nose, "Once you get some shots down you, the heels will be the last thing on your mind."

And that was exactly what we did. Rosalie ordered some fruity cocktails for us and we stood by the bar watching the dance floor fill up as the DJ began playing chart hits with fast beat remixed on to them. By the time I'd finished my drink I wanted to dance.

"Can we go dance, Rosalie? Please!" I smiled, feeling a little giddy after my last shot of sour tasting spirit that made my throat burn.

"Of course, I'm not very familiar with dancing that is popular at the moment, but I do think I'm capable of giving it a go." I grinned, taking her cool hand which I envied her for, because the club was hot with the amount of people.

Alice took my other arm as we walked from the bar to the dance floor, which was dominated by intoxicated humans, writhing and grinding. Those that didn't were queuing at the bar for a drink.

This club was making me feel hot and so incredibly turned on. I wondered if it was the alcohol as I began dancing in a triangle facing Alice and Rosalie. I copied the girl's movements, which was mostly just rolling the body and popping their chest and bum occasionally, arms twisting above their shoulders or at their sides. All eyes were on us, with our inhuman appearance and drop dead sexy outfits.

I was really enjoying myself. Being with vampires, like Rosalie and Alice, made me feel like I was with one of my own, the Fae. I hoped they liked my company too. I could feel eyes on me, as I twisted and wriggled my body like I was a snake being charmed.

"AVA!" I snapped back to reality as Gabriel came towards me with a confused expression on his face.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" I walked towards him, my eyes catching someone tall, dark and muscular at his side. "Who's this?"

The young man gave me an appraising, lingering look. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I'm here with Jacob, we were…" I knew what he was going to say before he'd even trailed off. He was here to pick up women.

"Gabe, can we go, this place reeks." Gabriel turned to Jacob, "Vampire." His eyes widened.

"You're here with _him_?" growled Gabriel, searching the room for Edward. I felt a flare of anger rise up in my chest.

"Would it matter to you if I was?" I quipped, crossing my arms defensively. I knew it would bother him if Edward was here.

"Not at all," he smiled as a leggy brunette came up behind him, taking hold of his lean waist before Gabriel pulled her to his side and ground her behind into his hips. He was deliberately provoking me. I saw red, but before I had a chance to retaliate Rosalie and Alice came to my rescue.

"Is this buffoon bothering you, Ava?" asked Rosalie, pointing at Gabriel with an icy manicured finger. Alice shot me a sympathetic look. She knew how worried I had been about Gabriel.

I opened my mouth to answer before I was cut off by the petite vampire.

"How dare you treat your friend so terribly, when you know how distressed she was about your disappearing act?" Alice was fierce; she was not a woman I'd want to cross. She was closing in on Gabriel, who stood strong but wasn't sure how to react to the tiny female. He was dumbfounded by her words. I for one was beginning to feel embarrassed as all eyes that weren't glued to us suddenly were. Everyone was watching.

I touched Rosalie's arm, and motioned to the exit. Her eyes narrowed at Gabriel and Jacob and their female _companion_ before muttering 'dogs' and quickly leading me to the exit.

It wasn't long before Alice joined us, her pixie like face serene despite her previous anger. We were in the car quicker than you could say sabotage.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel ruined the night," I daren't look at the two vampire's faces to see their disappointment. I watched my hands that were curled up into fists in my lap.

A tiny, feminine hand touched my shoulder; it's cool temperature calmed me.

"Please don't think that we are angry at you, Ava. If we were angry at all it would be at your wolf-loving stalker." She smiled kindly, softly smoothing the sheer silk of my shirt.

"Wolf loving?" I sighed, what on earth did that mean?

"Could you not smell the wet dog in that club, disgusting!" Rosalie pinched her nose dramatically, looking away from the road that was speeding past us.

"I couldn't smell a thing," I mumbled, "I still don't understand though. Why is Gabriel 'wolf-loving'?"

"Because Jacob Black is a werewolf,"

A werewolf. So, Gabriel got up and left the comfort of my apartment, for a pack of wolves. He always was an idiot when he was upset. Doing stupid things like, when he ran into vampire territory after an argument with his brother, Braith. The tracked him for weeks.

"I'm just so angry with him." I growled, very much tempted to tell Rosalie to speed back to the club just so I could kick his sorry ass.

I glared out of the car, my mind completely focused on Gabriel and the girl he was with. I felt sorry for her, unless she liked the idea of a one night stand.

"Ava." I turned to Alice whose eyes were glazed like she wasn't all there. "They're coming."

"I don't understand. Who is 'they'?" I questioned, entirely confused. Had Alice just had a vision? She turned to me with fearful eyes. Taking my hand in hers she stroked the back of it with her cool fingertips.

"The Volturi."


End file.
